


Reasons

by kashmir



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-16
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J/H futuristic fic...set in 2003...what I would want to have happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> FWIW, I am horribly ashamed of how terrible this fic is but I feel the need to archive it anyway. Please do not hold it against me. I like to think I've improved greatly since this.

Jackie pulled into the garage next to Steven's blue SUV. She shut off her engine and got out, going around to the back. She shut the back door of her green SUV and hoisted her purse higher on her shoulder. She had just finished a long shift at the hospital and then grocery shopping. She loved shopping...just not for groceries. For some reason, Steven and hers house, more specifically, their finished off basement, was THE hangout for the neighborhood kids-which included Fez and Laurie's offspring and also Donna and Eric's. Because of that, she could never keep enough food in the house.

To counter the unpleasantness of grocery shopping, she had stopped at the mall. More specifically, Victoria's Secret. Her wedding anniversary was coming up in a week. Her and her husband, Steven Hyde, had been married twenty years. Two whole decades. She smiled to herself-who'd a thunk it? The poor, little orphan boy and the rich bitch princess were actually still in love and happy.

Jackie thought back to that June day, twenty years ago. She had insisted on being a June bride-why wouldn't she? She had graduated two months before from the University of Wisconsin with a Bachelor of Science in Nursing. She and Donna had been so happy that April day when they graduated. Their families well, their real families, Red &amp; Kitty, Bob &amp; Joanne, Steven, Eric and baby Cassidy, had been there to cheer them on.

Donna and Eric had been married for almost three years by then, since August of 1980, right after they found out Donna was pregnant. She ended up taking a year off to have their daughter, Cassidy. Eric graduated on time in 1982, with Steven. Although Red had threatened to not pay for Eric's college education if Donna got pregnant, he didn't follow through. He'd mellowed a bit since his heart attack-and the birth of his first grandchild, Candy, Fez and Laurie's baby, and also the impending birth of their twins in December of that year. Kitty also helped matters. She was thrilled about another baby and Kitty could talk Red into almost anything and she usually did.

Jackie remembered how Red had given her away-he was her father in every way that counted. And how Steven had made Kitty cry when he danced with her and requested one of Kitty's favorite Sinatra tunes, which he dedicated to his mom. Donna was her matron of honor, Eric, the best man, with Fez being the only usher and a very pregnant Laurie the only other attendant. Jackie had been so happy that day because she knew she was marrying the love of her life.

Steven may never be filthy rich but he proved how much he loved and needed her. Even though he slept with that slutty nurse. He had basically given up after graduation; he just stopped fighting for her. He had decided instead to prove to her that he was worthy of her.

He had come to her high school graduation. She had barely seen him since August, when he had gone off to the University of Wisconsin with Eric and everyone. He had come up to her in front of everyone and handed her a paper, not saying a word. He had looked haggard, pale and thin. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses and he was scruffy. She was stunned at first and then looked down at the paper he'd handed her. It was his grades from the past two semesters-and it was nothing but A's! He'd even gotten some A+'s! She had known he had potential! She finally looked at him, speechless. He looked at her and finally spoke.

"I know, Jackie, you're thinking, What the hell is this? Why do I care about his grades? Well, Jackie this is my proof. My proof that I'm worthy of you and that I can be who you need. That one day, I'll be able to provide for you. Because I can't live without you. I've tried and I can't. I'm not living; I'm just existing. I told you I loved you before but it wasn't right. I've loved you forever it seems. I wanted to prove that I could be the man you need because I'm the man who needs you."

By this time he had been cupping her face, just the way that always made her melt. She gripped his faded AC/DC tee-some thing's never changed-and said, "Steven, I still love you and I am SO proud of you. I knew you could do this, but I don't want to be the reason-"

He stopped her with a finger on her lips. "Jackie, you are the reason I am; you are all my reasons."

She knew then and there that she couldn't walk away from him again. She knew when she looked in his eyes he was sincere-and determined. And when Steven was determined, nothing stopped him. She didn't want to stop him, not this time. Not when he was finally making sense for once and not when what she wanted was right in front of her with tears in his eyes and a quaver in his voice. So not Steven and that's when she kissed him and forgave and forgot everything. And they had started again.

When Steven had graduated from college, with, of all things, a degree in teaching, he had proposed to Jackie at the joint graduation party the Forman's had thrown him and Eric. Red and Kitty had quietly helped pay for Steven's college education-according to Red they "had paid for the other two dumbasses; why not pay for his other son?" Red had shocked Hyde when he had said that.

It seemed only right to Hyde to propose to Jackie at his mom and dad's house, in front of God and everyone. One more way he was trying to prove he was worthy-three years after she'd forgiven him. Red and Bob were busy toasting everyone and everything in Point Place when Hyde had proposed a toast to Jackie. He'd made her blush, calling her "sweet" (Eric hooted at that and received a glare from both Jackie and Hyde), "beautiful", and "lovely." But she felt like the wind got knocked out of her when Steven got down on one knee, took her hand and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Jacks, you know I'm not very good yet at expressing how I feel so please don't laugh if I stammer a bit. I love you. Even when I tried to hate you, I respected you and wanted to protect you. And somewhere along the way, I fell for you and I fell hard. We've had our ups and downs but I know that there isn't anything you and I can't face, as long as we're together. I don't ever want to be apart from you again, baby. So, Jacqueline Bealuh Burkhardt, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She, of course, had stammered YES through her tears. She didn't know why he was so worried about stammering. Since they had gotten back together, he'd become more open towards her.

They had been married the next June, in 1983. And now it was the last week of May in the year 2003, a week and a half before their anniversary. She walked up the sidewalk towards their gray brick split level house with its red shutters. They still lived in Point Place and were only about one block down from Red &amp; Kitty and Laurie and Fez.

Fez and Laurie were still married and had five kids. Bob and Joanne had moved to Florida in '87 to manage a condo. Fez and Laurie had immediately bought the house. Red's reaction was, "Oh, great...the dumbass and the loud one live one block down, the other dumbass and the tall one live down the street and now we have to live next to Laurie and the foreign kid?"

Hyde and Jackie lived katty-cornered to Donna and Eric and their three hellions. They had been going to buy Donna's old house when her dad and Joanne moved to Florida but decided against it. Eric jokingly said he couldn't take twenty years of "dumbass" coming over the fence at him.

Jackie smiled; life was good to her and her Steven. They weren't rich but they lived a comfortable life. They had a nice house that was paid off, a small swimming pool and two cars. And two beautiful babies. Well, not babies anymore. Their oldest, Eric, named after his Uncle Eric, was 19 and went to the University of Wisconsin. Morgan, her youngest, was 17 and a female version of Steven. She was going to be a senior next year and dated Eric and Donna's son, Steven, also named after his uncle. He had graduated this year from high school and was taking a year off from school so he and Morgan could go together to school. He was tall like his mom, not at all scrawny and the captain of the basketball team in high school.

Her and Steven also both had jobs they loved. Steven was, believe it or not, a high school history teacher. Tenth grade US history to be exact, at Point Place High School. HA, talk about irony, Jackie thought. He was also the environmental club advisor, which Morgan was the president of and the reason he was the advisor. He couldn't say no to his "little girl." Even though his little girl had recently been arrested for protesting at a local coffee shop because they were using non-recyclable materials in their take-out containers. Jackie just shook her head when she thought of that. Her Steven was also one of the most popular teachers at school. She figured that was because of his attitude and his unique style. He still was the Zen master, still wore his sunglasses in class sometimes, and was the only teacher at P.P.H.S. who would wear Zeppelin, AC/DC and Aerosmith tees to school. He was still a little bit of the rebel that Jackie had fallen for all those years ago.

Jackie, was, speaking of irony, a nurse. At first it had bothered her that that's what she wanted to do. But she realized it was Kitty's influence that made her decide to become a nurse. That horrible incident with Steven and that "skankoid" never crossed her mind anymore. Jackie was the head nurse at Point Place General's ER. And a damn good nurse, if she said so herself. She also headed up the PTA at the high school.

Sometimes, when she was in P.P.H.S. for meetings or whatever, it seemed almost surreal to her. Like she was still a student-any second she'd run outside to eat lunch with Steven on the hood of his El Camino or see Eric trip through the hallways or Fez stuffing his face with candy. Well, she thought, some things don't change, as she chuckled to herself.

Steven liked to tease her that she was slowly becoming Kitty. He meant it as a compliment-she tended to mother EVERYONE'S kids in the neighborhood and since most of them practically lived at their house, she couldn't help it. The kids turned to her for all sorts of advice-which she doled out lovingly, usually with cookies and milk. Steven loved to tease her about it, calling her the "Neighborhood's Mother."

Of course, Jackie teased right Hyde right back, telling him he sounded just like Red when he'd complain about "all the damn kids hanging around." It was bad enough, he said, he saw them during the day during school but then he had to come home to a bunch of teenagers, that weren't his, hanging around his "damn house." She knew he loved it, although he'd never admit it, to her or anyone else.

She could see in his expression when he teased her though, how proud he was of her for being what she is today. How much she's changed from that spoiled brat he knew all those years ago. And he could see how proud of him she was for opening up and taking a risk on happiness. A risk that had paid off handsomely.

Although, some nights, ok, most nights, were NOT peaceful in the Hyde household. All the kids were always hanging around and something was always happening. And tonight, Jackie would find out, as she walked in her back door to find her husband sitting in the kitchen grading papers, would be no different.


	2. Hyde's Baby Girl and That Forman Kid

Jackie sat her grocery bags down on the counter, along with her purse. She could hear 'Stairway to Heaven', hers and Steven's favorite song, playing softly in the living room and smiled. She went over to the table where her husband was sitting and leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, sweetie. Are those finals you're grading?" she asked, starting to get groceries out and putting them away.

"Yeah, I'm almost done here. Need help with those?" he asked, capping his red felt pen and getting up, kissing her on the head as he passed. He spied the Victoria's Secret bag then and picked it up. He turned to look at his wife with his patented smirk on his face. "Uh, Jacks, this doesn't look like groceries to me...unless there's edible undies in there and even then I'm not sure that constitutes as food..."

Jackie, who was at the fridge putting some veggies away, turned around to look at her smirking husband. "Don't say that too loud if Morgan's around. You know how she hates hearing us talk about our sex life...it's 'icky' according to her, Steven."

Hyde laughed. He put the shopping bag down and picked up some cereal to put away before answering his wife. "I haven't seen her since I got home from school. Her door's closed and there was a note on the fridge when I got home saying she was sleeping and not to come anywhere near her room. Either she is sleeping or she was lying and is out protesting again and she's been arrested," he added just to goad his wife. She had been ready to kill Morgan when she had gotten arrested. She understood what her daughter fought for and believed in it herself, but she just thought she could protest or try to fix it without getting arrested. He continued, "And I'm definitely not going into her room, not after what happened last week, when I went in to get my Grateful Dead CD that she borrowed. I mean how the hell am I supposed to know she's in there changing...and it's not like I've never seen her without clothes. I changed her diapers and gave her baths when she was little!"

"I know, sweetie, but she's 17 now and you're her dad and that's just, well, as she'd probably put it...icky," Jackie said kind of chuckling to herself. Steven was a great husband and father but he still didn't always understand girls and why they do what they do.

Before too long, Hyde and Jackie had gotten all the groceries put away. Hyde began to set the table for dinner. Jackie patted her husband's ass as she walked past him out of the room. "I'm going to change out of my scrubs. Hon, why don't you knock on Morgan's door and see if she's awake yet. By the way, what are we having for supper?"

"The Colonel," he answered, "I didn't feel like cooking anything by the time I got home."

Jackie walked down the hallway towards their master bedroom, passing all their family photos as she went. She quickly changed out of her scrubs, putting on jeans and a s/s knit top. She was putting her dirty scrubs in the hamper when she heard her husband yell their daughter's full name in the hallway.

"MORGAN ASHLEIGH HYDE!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Jackie ran out into the hallway to find her husband standing right inside their daughter's room, looking slightly stunned. When she reached Morgan's room, she saw the reason why. Her daughter and her boyfriend were huddled together on Morgan's daybed...under the covers...and obviously naked. She lightly touched Steven's arm and began to tug him gently out of the room. "Morgan, Steve, please get dressed. We'll talk about this in a few minutes."

Just then, Jackie heard the sliding glass door open and Eric call out, "Hey, you guys here?" Jackie looked at Steven with a questioning look on her face. He kind of shrugged, still dazed by what he'd seen when he'd opened his daughter's door. "I invited Forman and Donna over for supper...Donna called earlier...said something about needing to talk to you about our anniversary party. I forgot they were coming."

By this time, the Forman's had found Jackie and Hyde standing in the hallway. "What's going on? Hyde, you look like you just saw a gho-" Donna started to say but stopped when she reached the doorway and took in the scene before her.

"STEVEN ROBERT FORMAN!!"

"Hi, Mom, Dad," he said sheepishly, trying to put his pants on.

Jackie knew by the look on Donna's face she was ready to blow her top and she knew once that Steven came out of his little stupor, he wouldn't be much better. She gave Eric a look and they both herded their spouses to the kitchen where they sat them down with a couple of beers and then went back to deal with their offspring.

Meanwhile, back in the Hyde kitchen...

Hyde and Donna were sitting at the kitchen table. "So you opened the door after you knocked and she didn't answer?"

"Yeah, I figured she was sleeping...that's what she had in her note...and I opened the door and found your son and my daughter...buck-ass naked...it was just too much. She's my baby girl, Donna. I never imagined her doing...that!"

Donna had been pretty upset with her son but now that she was sitting here listening to her good friend babble, she was actually laughing. Steven Hyde, Point Place's resident bad-boy, was appalled because his "baby girl" has sex! Donna couldn't take it anymore and just lost it, laughing so hard tears streamed down her face.

"What's so funny, Big Red?" Hyde asked...although he could guess. Forman and Donna loved to rag on him about how much he'd changed. If he had known then what he knew now...

"It's just...you...and...oh my god...it's just too...I mean, you're Hyde!" Donna said between bursts of laughter. She looked over at him and caught him smiling...then all out laughing. "Okay, Donna, I guess it is a little funny. So what do you think Eric and Jackie are telling them in there?"

"Well, Jackie is probably going on about banners and candles," Hyde looked puzzled when Donna said that but didn't want to ask, "and my husband is probably stammering something about naughty places and birth control."

"You know what, we're both probably better off not knowing. Why don't we just change the subject? Did you and Forman get your invitations to the reunion in July?"

"Yeah, just today. You gonna go?"

"I kinda have to...ya know...since I, like, teach there now and everything. I can't believe we've been out of school twenty-five years."

"I know...it seems like yesterday. Hey, Hyde...do you remember back when you had a crush on me?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I love ya, big D, but strictly as a friend. I realize now...you and me; we're too much alike...we woulda killed each other after about a week."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Besides, you and Jackie were meant to be together anyway...even though at first it seemed wrong, immoral, blasphemous..."

"Ok, ok, Donna, I get the picture." Just then, Eric Hyde came into the kitchen. "Hey, Dad, Aunt Donna, what's up?" Hyde got up and clasped hands with his son, drawing him into a "manly" back-pounding hug. "What are you doing home? I thought you were spending the summer in Madison with what's her name?"

Eric looked sheepish for a second and then admitted to his father that his latest girlfriend had dumped him...and then kicked him out of her apartment. Hyde laughed, clapped his son one more time on the back and told him that he was welcome at home anytime. Eric went to put his stuff in his room, leaving Donna and his father to wonder what was going on the other room with their spouses and two kids.

Meanwhile, in Morgan's bedroom...

Eric and Jackie agreed that they wanted to make sure their children we're being responsible about the current situation. Eric also whole-heartedly agreed when Jackie said she'd do the talking.

"MOM!! I really don't think we need to talk about anything! I'm 17 and Steve's 18, we are old enough to do this if we want!"

"Morgan, just because you're 17 doesn't mean you know what you-"

"You fell in love with Daddy when you were 17! And Aunt Donna and Uncle Eric have been together since high school!"

"Ok, Morgan, you've made your point. We're just worried about you. We're parents, that's what we do. We just want to make sure you're...protected. What kind of birth control are you using?"

"MOTHER!! Oh My GOD! I'm so sorry, Steve," she said, turning to her silent, beet red boyfriend, "My mother is so nosy."

"Um, in the room, sweetie."

"Fine. Listen, if you must know...we use condoms...and I'm on the pill."

"Since when are you on the pill, young lady? You need parental permission to get that when you're underage."

"Daddy signed for the prescription. He didn't ask what it was for...all I said was it was from my gynecologist and he said 'Enough! Just let me sign it and don't tell me anymore!' And that was last summer...before Steve and I ever-"

"Morgan, geez, do you have to tell her everything?" the silent up-til-now Steve said.

"I can guarantee you that her next question was how long has this been going on. Right, Mom?"

"Well, yes...I don't think we have anymore to say. Do you have anything to add, Eric?"

"Yeah...I really don't ever want to have this conversation again."

Jackie laughed while the two kids sat on the bed, still mortified by what had happened.

"As long as you two are using protection...and Steve, I wouldn't get within arm's reach of your Uncle Hyde for awhile."

With that, Jackie and Eric left the two lovebirds alone.

The Hyde Kitchen...

Eric and Jackie walked into the kitchen to find Hyde and Donna drinking their beers and talking about the upcoming P.P.H.S. reunion.

"Steven! We need to talk about something. The next time our daughter shoves some paper under your nose to sign...maybe you should read it first."

"What are you talking about, Jacks?"

"Our daughter is on the pill...and you're the one who gave her permission to have the prescription filled!"

"Jackie, she gave me something to sign like last summer and mentioned the word 'gynecologist'...I just signed it so I didn't have to hear about...that kinda stuff...she's my baby girl.."

"Oh, God, Steven, cut the crap...I know she's your 'baby girl' but she's also sneaky like someone else we all know." Eric and Donna both coughed to cover up their laughter. "Just remember that the next time she tries to pull something...and there will be a next time. She is your daughter, after all."

Hyde got up and went over to his wife. He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "Why don't we just sit down and eat? The food's probably cold by now and I know you and Donna have a lot to talk about with the party."

That evening, Donna and Jackie put the finishing touches on the plans for the Hyde's twentieth anniversary bash...


	3. Fireworks, Blue Öyster Cult and Other Stuff

Steven Hyde walked hand in hand with his wife into Donna and Eric's backyard. It had been totally transformed. There were twinkle lights strung everywhere, beautiful centerpieces on each table...and candles. He knew Donna had helped plan the party but from the way the yard looked, he knew the decorations were Jacks doing. He could hear some unidentifiable rock song playing in the background...sounded to him like either Foghat or Bad Company. He knew the music selections had been made with him in mind. Jackie may like some of his music, certain songs in particular for sentimental reasons, but for the most part she was still a ABBA/Captain and Tennile/Donny Osmond kind of girl.

Everyone was there to celebrate with Jackie and Hyde. Fez, Laurie and their five kids, Donna, Eric and their three kids, the Hyde kids...and of course, Red and Kitty. The food was delicious, the music was festive, the moon was bright....and the champagne flowed freely. Hyde was beginning to feel slightly light-headed...he knew he should've sipped that champagne more slowly...otherwise he would've never let Jackie talk him into dancing on the "dance floor" AKA the Forman's driveway. He couldn't figure out why she pestered him so to dance to this particular song...until the tune registered in his champagne-fogged brain. He pulled his petite wife closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her still-tiny waist.

She spoke before he could. "You know what this reminds me of, Steven?" Jackie whispered into his ear, tickling him with her warm breath. She rubbed her hands up and down his still firm chest.

He rubbed her warm back and sides, wishing they were alone and naked. He couldn't think too clearly right now, between Jackie rubbing so sensuously against him and the champagne. He felt like he'd just come from The Circle in Eric's basement. Had Jackie been talking to him? Oh yeah, she'd asked him what this reminded him of. Now he remembered....the song....the moonlight....the 4th of July picnic at Red and Kitty's in '83....the night their son, Eric, had been conceived.....

_~* Flashback: Forman basement, 4th of July 1983 *~_

Jackie and Hyde walked into the Forman's basement, finding it, thankfully, deserted. They had been dying to get away together...alone...all day long. Someone always stopped them to congratulate them on their marriage or Kitty needed either Steven's or Jackie's help. Thankfully, the party was finally winding down and they managed to get away from everyone. They were, after all, still newlyweds. Jackie knew her choice of clothing was driving Steven nuts...she used the excuse that it was scorching hot but they both knew she wore the outfit for him. She had on the tiniest red tube top...and the shortest pair of shorts Hyde had ever seen....every time she bent over he held his breath. Afraid she was going to fall out of that outfit...and praying that she did.

Jackie went and plopped down on the couch, while Steven fiddled with the radio. He finally settled on WFPP, _The Sound_. They were playing nothing but songs from the 70's that night. A Blue Öyster Cult song came on, one of Hyde's favorite's, and he went over to his new wife and pulled her up off of the couch. "Dance with me," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms, needing to touch her.

_All our times have come_   
_Here but now they're gone_   
_Seasons don't fear the reaper_   
_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain...we can be like they are_   
_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_   
_Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper_   
_We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper_   
_Baby I'm your man..._

Hyde and Jackie danced slowly in the Forman's basement. At first, just holding Jackie had been enough....but Hyde wanted, no, needed more than that. He craved her, like an addict craves his drug of choice. And for Steven, that was Jackie. She gave him a high like no other, especially when they made love. He slid his hands up from where they had been kneading her lower back to right under her tube top. She shifted closer, lost in the moment and her husband's arms. His hands roamed the familiar territory of her back. She had the softest, smoothest skin of any girl he'd ever known.

He slowly worked his way around to her front, rubbing her belly. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes and brought her hand up to cup his neck, pulling his face down to hers. Right before her lips met his, she licked her lips, causing Steven to groan into her mouth. He slowly rubbed his lips over hers, enjoying the taste of her watermelon flavored lip-gloss. As good as that tasted, though, nothing compared to the taste of Jackie. He slowly outlined her lips with his tongue, causing her to gasp into his mouth. Steven then slowly sought and found her tongue with his own. Jackie could feel her heart begin to pound and her breath shorten like it always did when Steven kissed her. She tingled everywhere he touched and even the places he didn't. She loved the way he made her feel; he showed her the depths of his feelings when they were making love and sometimes, they were so deep, Jackie felt like she was drowning in them. And she loved every minute of it.

Hyde broke the kiss, noticing Jackie's pronounced breathing; her swollen lips; her closed eyes; her dreamy expression. He rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip, making her shiver and open her eyes to look at him.

"Did you feel anything that time?" he asked her with a devilish twinkle in his blue eyes.

A faint smile played on her lips. This was a little "game" they played sometimes, going back to their first "date" and the first time they had made love, a month after she graduated high school. He'd kiss her, ask her if she felt anything...and when she'd playfully tell him 'No', he'd keep torturing her until she admitted she felt something. She loved every minute of it.

"No, Steven, nothing," she said with a knowing smile.

He smirked and bent down, nuzzling her neck and sliding his hands up to cup her breasts at the same time. He found that one spot right under her ear that drove her wild. She could feel his desperation in his touch; she'd known when she'd picked out this outfit she'd pay for it later. Just then, Steven tugged on both nipples simultaneously, making further thought impossible. She put her hands on his shoulders, digging her nails in while the pressure inside her built.

"How 'bout now, babe?"

"Ummm, no, Steven.....but you can try again if you really want to..."

He removed his hands from her perfect breasts and slid her top up and over her head. She slid her hands down over his solid chest, grazing his nipples in the process, coming to rest on his lower stomach above his belt buckle. She tugged his black tee shirt from his jeans, rubbing her delicate hands over his warm stomach. She tugged the shirt up until he got the hint and lifted his arms....then the shirt was gone and she pressed their naked chests together. She loved the feel of his solid, muscled chest against her. She felt his heart pounding against her....and it matched the pounding of hers.

He kissed his way from her neck, down over her collarbone, to her perfect, perky breasts. He cupped them with his callused hands and slowly took a nipple into his mouth. She clutched his head to her, whimpering quietly. He laved her breasts for hours...or maybe minutes, Jackie couldn't tell....he kissed his way back up to her ear, still cupping her in his palms.

"Anything," he asked huskily in her ear, causing even more goose bumps to form.

"Mmmm....maybe if you try one more time...."

_Valentine is done_   
_Here but now they're gone_   
_Romeo and Juliet_   
_Are together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet_   
_40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet_   
_40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness_   
_Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are_   
_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_   
_Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper_   
_We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper_   
_Baby I'm your man..._

Steven was so hard and it was all because Jackie was so responsive, so beautiful, so lovely.....and he couldn't believe she was all his. Forever. He slid his hands down over her smooth tan stomach to the fly of her denim shorts. He began to kiss her again, pouring his feelings into her through his kiss. He worked the shorts and her panties down over her legs to her ankles where she kicked them away. He slid his hands around to her ass, cupping her and squeezing. She pulled away from the kiss, threw back her head and moaned. He took the opportunity to explore her neck again, kissing and biting the tender flesh exposed to his roving mouth.

"Steven..." she moaned breathlessly.

"Yeah..." he sounded pretty out of breath, too.

"I am definitely feeling something now....."

He lifted her slightly and she took the hint, wrapping her legs around his waist snugly. She could feel the hard outline of his erection through his jeans and purposely ground her hips into him. He bit down on her neck in retaliation as he carried her towards his old room. She knew he would leave a mark...and she could care less. She was in Steven's arms, making love to him; beyond that, nothing mattered.

_Love of two is one_  
_Here but now they're gone_  
_Came the last night of sadness_  
_And it was clear she couldn't go on_  
&lt;_Then the door was open and the wind appeared_  
_The candles blew then disappeared_  
_The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid_  
_Come on baby...and she had no fear_  
_And she ran to him...then they started to fly_  
_They looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are_  
_She had taken his hand...she had become like they are_  
_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_

The next thing Jackie felt was a scratchy wool blanket against her back. Steven followed her down seconds later, having divested himself of his jeans. He continued to kiss her, running his hands all over her as she did the same to him. He dominated her existence in these intimate moments, blocking out everything and everyone. He slid his hands down the outside of her thigh to her knee...then worked his way up to the apex of her thighs. Jackie moaned and arched her back, dragging her hard nipples against Steven's chest.

Steven threaded his fingers through her soft curls, finding her hot and wet...for him. It was almost more than he could stand. He'd been waiting for this moment all day. He settled his hair roughened thighs between her soft ones and stilled. He put all his weight on his elbows, so not to crush her and pushed the hair back from her face. He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back.

"Jacks, look at me."

She opened her eyes, dazed with hunger and asked him throatily, "What, Steven?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to look into your eyes when I told you I loved you." He kissed her lightly on the lips again, pulling away before she could respond.

"Oh, Steven, I love you, too," she whispered back. He turned her attention just then by thrusting deeply into her, all while looking deeply into her unique blue/green eyes. She closed her eyes against the sensation, knowing she was never going to last. She had been waiting for this moment all day.

Steven began a slow, shallow rhythm. He sped up at Jackie's urgings....she wrapped her legs around his waist and dragged her nails down his tapered back, leaving raised, red lines. She panted softly in his ear, moaning his name occasionally. He thrust deeper and faster, causing the tiny cot to sway and groan in protest. He knew she was close; he could feel her tightening around him. He shifted his angle slightly, so he grazed her clit with every deep thrust.

A few moments later, Steven heard her breath catch and then felt her tighten all around him. She whispered his name in his ear as her orgasm consumed her. With that, Steven lost it. He thrust two more times and then came deeply inside his wife, filling her completely.

He lay on top of her, still filling her; too exhausted to move. He softly nuzzled her neck, placing a soft kiss at the base of her throat. She shifted and he knew he was probably smothering her. He shifted to the side, so he lay on his back and she cuddled up to his side. She shivered and he pulled the blanket out from underneath their bodies to cover them. He lay back down and he began to rub his hand up and down her soft back and over her shiny hair, letting the feelings of love and contentment wash over him.

He kissed the top of her head and spoke. "So, anything?"

She chuckled under her breath and then leaned up to kiss him. As her smiling lips met his smirking ones, she whispered, "Yeah, fireworks."

_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_   
_Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper_   
_We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper_   
_Baby I'm your man..._


	4. Stairway to Heaven

Steven Hyde shook his head slightly to clear it of his memories of that long ago summer night. He had Jackie wrapped in his arms and they were still dancing, but a new song had come on. Hyde knew Jackie had been looking forward to their party forever...but he had other plans for tonight. And they didn't include anyone but him, Jackie...and maybe some massage oil. He knew how much Jackie went for romance...and even though he thought it was a tool of the government in his younger days, as he'd matured, he'd come to see the plus side of acting like a pansy for your woman. Besides getting Jackie a gorgeous necklace he'd presented her with earlier, earning him a trademark Jackie squeal and a shower of kisses, he'd planned a romantic evening back at their house for their anniversary. He had everything all set up...the kids were staying at friends' houses, he had champagne, candles, and romantic music. After all the champagne he'd consumed at the Forman's house, though, he didn't think he'd be drinking anymore tonight. He wanted a clear head when he made love to Jackie tonight. It was another wonderful memory that Jackie would help him create in a lifetime of wonderful memories. Their reconciliation, their "first time", their engagement, wedding, the births of their two kids...He sometimes wanted to pinch himself to see if it was all for real. How lucky can one guy get?

He finally decided enough was enough. It was torture just dancing with Jackie and not being able to touch her like he wanted to. He stopped dancing and tilted her chin up with his finger. He leaned down and softly kissed her plump lips. "Let's go, babe. I wanna be alone with you now."

They didn't say goodbye to anyone, just walked hand in hand back to their house. They entered through the sliding glass door, going into the dining room. Steven slipped into the kitchen to get the bottle of champagne out of the fridge while Jackie wandered into the living room. She went over to the stereo and turned it on. Steven had left his Zeppelin CD in the other day and Jackie quickly found the song she was looking for. It had been the first song they had danced to as man and wife. Ironically, Jackie was the one who argued for it and not for Leo Sayer's "When I Need You", the song Steven had been pushing for. He couldn't understand why she wanted "Stairway to Heaven" over the song that had been playing during their first kiss...even if it didn't turn out great at the time. That was until she reminded him that Zeppelin had been playing in the background the first time they had made love and then she had added, as she cupped his scruffy cheeks, he always managed to take her to heaven when they made love. He hadn't been able to say no to her then, but to be perfectly honest, he could rarely say no to his Jackie.

As Jackie stood by the entertainment center listening to the first haunting strains of the song, she had an idea. She had worn the lingerie she'd bought at Victoria's Secret tonight underneath her dress, but she now had something better in mind to wear for Steven. She quickly dashed back to their bedroom to find it. Hopefully, Steven would be kept occupied opening the champagne for a few more minutes.

Steven came out of the kitchen to find the living room illuminated by candle light and the soft sound of Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven" playing...and Jackie standing in the center of the room...wearing his old Zeppelin tee shirt and a smile. The champagne was quickly forgotten as he sat it down on a nearby end table and made his way over to his gorgeous wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she stood smiling up into his loving face.

"I can't believe you still have that after all these years," he told her as they began to sway to the music.

"Steven! You can't believe I'd actually get rid of this, can you? I love this shirt! It was the first real present you ever gave me...and it meant so much...and still does."

He just smiled his smile and wrapped his arms tighter around his Jackie. He leaned down and they kissed, telling each other how they felt without words. As they kissed, all the plans he'd had for the very romantic evening went out the window. This was better than anything he could've planned. Yeah, champagne, the love of his life, and old Zeppelin tunes...it didn't get much better than this. He also knew they probably weren't going to make it further than the living room that night...thank God the kids were gone. He'd had a hard on since they'd been dancing at the party; dancing with Jacks in nothing but his old tee shirt was not helping matters. He slowly slid his hands down over her ass to the hem of her shirt. He slipped his hands underneath to find nothing but Jackie. He groaned into her mouth and cupped her, lifting her up. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and her legs tight around his waist, as he pressed her against the nearest wall, already undoing his belt. She smiled to herself...this was just the reaction she'd been hoping for when she'd thought of this tee shirt. Just then, though, Steven made further thought impossible as he took her forcefully, pressing her into the wall...

....

He collapsed against her, pressing her even more into the wall behind her. She smoothed her soft hands over his sweaty hair and back, while he was still buried hard and deep inside of her. She would be content to stay this way forever...if it weren't for the picture frame digging into her shoulder blade.

"Steven," she said in his ear, "Steven! Put me down, there's a picture frame digging into my shoulder."

He grunted in response and then shifted his hips. She could feel him tightening inside of her. She in turn shivered all around him, making his hips jerk hard against her.

She let out a small moan and tried again to get him to let her down.

"Steven, please, put me down. I think the picture is going through my back. Let's go over to the couch."

He finally put her down, letting her slighter and tinier frame slide down the length of his taller and more muscular one. She could feel his erection resting against her stomach. She smiled, her swollen lips still wet from his frantic kisses and took his hand leading him over to the couch, where she pushed him down. She helped him to finish undress and then straddled his slim hips, much to her husband's obvious delight...

The morning after...

Sunlight gently warmed the two bodies entwined on the couch in the Hyde living room. Jackie and Steven had spent the entire night in their living room, not being able to make it to their bedroom before the urge to make love to each other had overwhelmed them once again. They had fallen asleep a few hours before, wrapped in a post-orgasmic haze, on their large sofa.

It was going on eight o'clock in the morning by then. They never heard the front door open or their two teenage children trudge up the short flight of stairs to the living room...to find their parents...naked, partially covered in a throw blanket...amid empty champagne glasses and strewn clothing. Morgan couldn't contain a small shriek, sounding almost like her mother in that moment, at the sight before her eyes. Eric just stood there dumbly; he'd thought his parents were too old to do this sort of thing!

After the initial shock wore off, Morgan knew she couldn't let an opportunity like this pass her by. She'd almost died of embarrassment when her and Steve had gotten caught by her Dad...now was her chance for a little revenge. She put her finger to her lips to let her brother know to keep his mouth shut and loudly dropped her overnight bag on the floor. When all the reaction that gained her was her parents shifting slightly and her dad's hand going for her mom's chest, she knew she had to be much louder...and fast! She went over to the stereo and turned it on, with the volume on the whole way. Her parents jumped as some of her dad's music blared from the speakers. It took them a minute to orient themselves and to realize their children were standing there watching them.

"Uh, Morgan, sweetie, Eric...what are you two doing home so early? Your father and I didn't expect you until the afternoon," Jackie said as she tried to find her tee shirt from the night before to slip into. She knew by the smirk on her daughter's face, which was a mirror image of her father's smirk, what she was up to and she wasn't going to make it easy on them for being caught in such a compromising position. Eric was just standing there with a dumfounded look on his face.

Steven inwardly groaned. He also knew what his daughter was up to. The apple didn't fall far from the tree, after all. If he'd been in her situation, he'd be doing the exact same thing. Sometimes she was so much like him, it was frightening. She stood there now, with his smirk on her face, her arms crossed and her foot tapping, waiting for an explanation from her red-faced parents.

Eric finally came out of his stupor and made a quick exit to his room. Morgan remained behind, planning on milking the situation for all it was worth.

"Well, I think we need to have a talk about what's going on here, don't you?"

"Morgan, your father and I are married and we're 42 and 43...I think if we want to have sex on our couch-"

"You two aren't the only people who use that couch and live in this house. And I'm worried about you...that's what kids do. I just want to make sure you're protected. What kind of birth con-"

"Morgan Ashleigh Hyde, get the hell outta here so your mother and I can find our clothes! I know you find this amusing and want some revenge...but just remember I'm still your father and if you ever want to see that scrawny little neighbor boy again, you'll forget you ever saw this and never mention it again. Just like we won't ever mention the incident a few weeks ago, again, alright, missy?"

Morgan smiled devilishly, "Ok, daddy. And just so you know...now we're even. And Steve isn't scrawny, he's wiry." And with that she practically skipped down the hallway to her room, leaving her parents shaking their heads and trying to find all their clothes.


	5. A Star Spangled Hyde Family Picnic

_4th of July 2003-The Annual Hyde Family Barbecue_

Donna and Eric Forman came through the Hyde's sliding glass door arguing, just as Jackie was putting the finishing touches on the potato salad.

"Ok, Donna, what did Forman do now?" asked Hyde as he came into the kitchen to the familiar sounds of the Forman's arguing. Donna gave Eric one last dirty look before turning to Hyde and spitting out, "HE wants to let our fifteen year old daughter get a tattoo. She's FIFTEEN, Eric! This is a big decision and need I remind you about your tattoo, Mr. I-got-so-drunk-I-have-Woodstock-tattoed-on-my-ass!!"

Jackie and Steven both could barely contain their laughter. Eric was, as Red would put it, "twitching" and trying to reason with his feisty red headed wife.

"Donna, all I said was, 'Maybe we should just talk to her about this-' and then you cut me off before-"

"She's FIFTEEN, Eric. The answer is no! This is something she'll have to live with for the rest of her life. And, Eric, there is no 'talking' about anything with fifteen year old girls."

Jackie shook her head to agree with Donna when she caught Steven given her his shitty grin that he got when he was up to no good. She knew exactly what he was going to bring up and quickly clapped her small hand over his mouth when he opened it to speak. "STEVEN! Um, I, uh, think you need to, uh, you and Eric need to go-go outside and, uh, set up the volleyball net. Yeah, the volleyball net needs set up. So, go, shoo!"

Hyde ushered a confused looking Eric out of the house, all the while chuckling under his breath. Donna had momentarily forgotten about her anger at Eric and directed a questioning look in Jackie's direction.

"What are you looking at, you, you lumberjack!"

"Whoa, Jackie! You haven't called me a lumberjack in years! What was Hyde going to say that has your panties in such a twist?" Donna asked.

"Oh, God. He promised me he'd never tell anyone. I might as well tell you because I'm sure Steven is out there telling your husband. Remember my junior year of college when Steven and I went to Fort Lauderdale for Spring Break?" Donna shook her head yes. "Well, the one night, we were playing Truth or Dare and...we had been drinking and, well, 'smoking' so I wasn't thinking too clearly, and Steven dared me to..." She trailed off, with a blush and downcast eyes.

"Oh my God, Jackie, what did Hyde dare you to do? It couldn't be that bad, could it?"

"It's not really bad, just sort of embarrassing, especially now, since I'm older and more mature." Donna snorted at the "mature" statement, earning her a patented Jackie glare before she continued. "I, um, have..mumble mumble...tattooed on my...mumble..."

"What?? Jackie, I couldn't understand half of what you said...you were mumbling!"

Jackie looked up at Donna and yelled," I HAVE 'PROPERTY OF STEVEN FRANCIS HYDE' TATTOED ON MY ASS, OK? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I was really drunk and young and he was ragging on me that I'd never do it and that if I really loved him, I'd do it and all these other lame ass excuses. So, I'm not really the one to say anything about getting tattoos and then regretting them or anything."

Donna had her head down on the counter in front of her and was laughing hysterically. She could see Hyde egging Jackie on and Jackie doing it just to prove him wrong. She wished she could've gone that year with them just to see that one night but her and Eric had a small baby and couldn't get away.

Eventually, Jackie saw the humor in the situation and joined in the laughter. Once Donna and Jackie had composed themselves, Donna said, "Yeah, um, Jackie, could you NOT give Hayley any advice on getting a tattoo?" She earned herself a swat from a dishtowel and the girls dissolved into giggles once again.

Donna and Jackie finished up the preparations for the picnic, while catching up on everything that had been going on. The Forman's had just got back from vacationing in Florida and the two hadn't seen each other since right after Jackie and Hyde's anniversary party.

"Donna, I need to talk to you about something," Jackie said as she sat down at the kitchen table. Donna sat next to her and knew it was something serious from Jackie's tone of voice and the look on her face.

"What is it Jackie? You and Hyde are ok, right? You two seemed ok earlier."

"It's not Steven. It's me. I think, I think I'm going through menopause!" Jackie wailed before dissolving into a fit of tears. "My hormones are a mess, I'm haven't had a period in almost two months, I'm acting just like Kitty. And I am deathly afraid to tell Steven because I don't want to scare him because I know how traumatic it was for him when Mrs. Forman went through it." With that, Jackie put her head down and began again to cry in earnest.

Donna patted her head and said, "Jackie, it'll be ok. You have to tell Hyde. I mean he'd notice eventually don't you think? And I'm sure it wasn't that traumatic for him when Kitty went through it. Besides, you're his wife; that should make all the difference in the world."

Jackie looked at Donna with tears streaming down her face. "You're such a liar. But you made me feel better, thanks. I know I have to talk to Steven about it. I just don't want to!" Donna put her arm around Jackie's shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Just then, Eric and Hyde walked in from outside. Eric gave Donna a "What's up?" look while Hyde rushed over to Jackie's side, noticing immediately how upset she looked. He put his arms around her and she shifted onto his lap easily from years of practice. He stroked her back while she sniffled into his chest. Donna and Eric made themselves scarce, knowing the couple needed to be alone right now.

"Hey, now, c'mon Jackie...don't cry, doll. Why don't you tell me what's the matter?" Steven said soothingly to Jackie as he wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Steven. I just haven't been myself lately," Jackie sniffled out as she absently wiped her nose on Steven's tee shirt.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed you haven't been yourself lately. I didn't want to say anything but, well, um, you've been acting like Kitty when she went through, ahem, you know-"

"Just say it, Steven. MENOPAUSE! I'm going through menopause! I'm OLD!" Jackie yelled, getting up off of Hyde's lap.

"Jackie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I just was worried about you. I love you and I-"

"Aww, Steven," Jackie said, again on the verge of tears as she took a seat on her husband's lap," you were worried about me. That's so cute!"

"No, it's not," Steven grumbled.

"Yes, it is. Anyway," Jackie continued when she noticed her husband's surly look, "I talked to Dr. Lewis and Kathy at work and they both agreed with me. Kathy said she went through the same thing when she started menopause and Dr. Lewis said I have all the symptoms. I have an appointment to see him about it and he said something about hormone replacement therapy or something, but he couldn't fit me in until after the reunion. Think you can live with me until then?" Jackie finished, her usual perky demeanor back in place.

"Hey, I've lived with you this long and you haven't killed me yet!" Steven said, laughing and ducking the tiny fist that swung at his jaw.

"Steven!" Jackie cried, laughing a bit herself.

"Hey, it's ok, doll. And you're not getting old. You're just like a fine wine, you're getting better with age. And, hey, Morgan is out of the house next year and it'll just be the two of us. We could buy that motorcycle we're always talking about and travel, just the two of us. I might even take you to Paris and New York like you're always bugging me to."

"Oh, Steven, that is so sweet. I love you so much. You made me feel so much better. Now, help me get the rest of the food outside so we can eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving and I'm sure everyone else is about ready to eat their paper plates." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then they stood up, gathering the few remaining dishes and went to go outside. Steven opened the sliding glass door to be met by his fifteen-year-old "niece", Hayley Forman.

"Hey, Aunt Jackie," she said.

"Yes, honey?"

"Is it true you have Uncle Hyde's name tattooed on your ass?"

There was a stunned moment of silence followed by a squeal of "Donna!" from Jackie and a chorus of everything from "What?" to "Dumbass" coming from the picnickers, the last coming from Red. Everyone looked shocked, with the exception of Eric, who'd just been told by Donna, Donna herself, and Hyde, who almost dropped the bowl of pasta salad he was holding because he was laughing so hard. Jackie swiftly turned to Hyde and said, "Oh, you think this is funny, do you, Steven? Do you remember what else happened the night I got that tattoo?"

Hyde immediately stopped laughing and got a very frightened look on his face. "No, Jackie, we promised we'd never speak of that! EVER!"

"Hey, Donna, you know how I said we were playing Truth or Dare that night?"

"Yeah, Jackie," Donna said, between giggles.

"I wasn't the only one dared to get a tattoo. I dared Steven to get a-"

"Jackie, NO! I'm sorry, it wasn't that funny!"

"No, Hyde, it's too late. I think we'd all like to know what kind of tattoo you got," said Eric, wearing a grin like the cat that ate the canary.

"Fine, ok? I'll tell them. It's my ass," said Hyde grudgingly.

"Oh my GOD! It's on your ass, too?" said Donna, laughing hysterically by this point.

"Yeah, ok, it's on my ass. And it's a pink and purple-"

"It's pink and purple! Oh my God, that is so much worse than Woodstock!" this from Eric, who was practically doubled over, laughing.

"Woodstock, Daddy?" said Hayley.

"Never mind," her parents replied in unison.

"Well, c'mon, Steven, tell everyone what's pink and purple that you have on your ass," Jackie said, gloating.

"It's a UNICORN, ok? I was drunk, she was drunk, we were in a tattoo parlor to begin with and then she dared me to get a unicorn on my BUTT, ok? I couldn't say no; she said if I didn't do it, it was because I wasn't 'man enough.' My honor was at stake, man, so let's just eat and forget about it."

Hyde went over to the picnic table and slammed the pasta salad down. It took everyone awhile to gain his or her composure. Imagine Steven Hyde with a unicorn tattooed on his ass! Even Kitty was laughing. Hyde just sat at the picnic table, blushing. Blushing, man! Jackie would pay for this later. Eric had never figured out exactly how his Lego collection had caught fire all those years ago. Who knew Jackie could be such a little arsonist? He'd just leave his part in that whole fiasco out. Yeah, he'd have to talk to Forman later. But then again, he couldn't burn his Jackie like that. And he knew damn well he'd be implicated in the "Lego Disaster of '82", as Forman called it. Oh, well. He'd get her back sooner or later.

Eric and Donna barely ate anything between bursts of laughter. Which kept earning them glares from Hyde and Red, who wasn't happy that anyone's ass was a topic of conversation. That is, unless, he was putting his foot up someone's. Jackie ate her meal happily; she may have an embarrassing tattoo but her husband's was worse and besides, after what he'd said to her earlier in the kitchen, nothing could ruin her good mood. And Hyde, well, unfortunately, his meal wasn't that great. Between Forman and Donna laughing hysterically every time they glanced at him and Red giving him one of those "I'll-make-you-wear-your-ass-for-a-hat" looks, he couldn't enjoy his food. It didn't help that every five minutes Hayley would pester him to either look at his tattoo, which he adamantly would reply "NO" to, or asking him if it hurt. He caught Jackie's eye across the picnic table and she winked at him and then mouthed "I love you." Ahh, maybe this wasn't so bad. But then, Eric asked him, all while giggling like a girl, if he wanted to compare "ass tattoos" later. Maybe he was wrong.


	6. Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer

Donna and Eric walked through Point Place High School towards the gym with Fez and Laurie. Jackie and Hyde were already at the reunion; they had had to arrive early at the reunion because Hyde was helping. Since Hyde taught at the high school, he had been coerced into helping. Donna and Eric spotted him immediately sitting outside the gym behind a table, handing out name badges. Over his head hung a huge banner, which read "Welcome Back, Class of '78."

Eric went straight over to the table and when Hyde looked up, he knew from the snarky look on Forman's face he was in for it.

"Um, I don't believe we've met. You look like my friend Hyde, but he never did school functions," when he said 'did', he used his fingers as quotation marks. Hyde wanted to frog him. Badly. "Yeah, my name's Eric Forman and you are..." He held out his hand and Hyde swatted it away.

"Get bent, man. You know I only do this kind of shit because of my job."

Donna was trying desperately not to laugh at her husband... and Hyde's outfit. He was wearing what he'd worn when he'd taken Jackie to the Valentine's Day dance all those years ago. While she found it amusing, she also couldn't help but notice he still looked good in it even after all these years. He didn't look much different now than when they'd graduated, just some fine lines here or there and a few gray hairs. But who out of all them didn't have some lines or gray hair by now? She couldn't believe that Hyde had worn that for the reunion but she figured Jackie had had her say in that.

Donna was also wearing something she hadn't worn in over twenty years. She didn't know who on the reunion committee had the stupid idea to make the reunion a "recreation of their fun-filled, carefree days at Point Place High"; she had almost gagged when she'd read that on the invitation. The invite went on to say how everyone should wear "period clothing," like bell-bottoms, clogs, etc. So, Eric and her had dug out some old clothes from high school. Donna had no trouble fitting into her old blue Prom dress, which thrilled her. How many women in their forties with three kids could fit into clothes they wore in high school? But poor Eric was a different story. He had gained a beer gut, albeit a small one, but enough that he couldn't get into his old clothes. Donna had taken him to Good Will the next day and picked out an outfit for him. She just knew he was going to complain about it smelling like mothballs all night. He'd started in the car on the way over. Right now, though, her husband was doing a good job of making Hyde mad and she knew that if she didn't say something and fast, Hyde would hit him.

"Hyde, where's Jackie at?"

"Oh, she's inside the gym already...doing something with the food or something, I don't know. I do know that she rearranged some seating arrangements so we could all sit together at one table. Even Kelso and his bimbo wife," he said as he handed them their name badges.

"Oh, God, Kelso's coming?" said Laurie as she put on her name badge. Fez had actually been a positive influence on Laurie, bringing out qualities no one knew she had. Like decency and kindness. She and Hyde still exchanged burns occasionally, old habits die-hard after all, but they had actually stopped hating each other years ago.

"Yeah, I don't think anybody has seen or heard from him since he graduated college, right around the time he married Annette. I know I haven't. I guess they're still together," Hyde said, shrugging, as he handed out name badges to some new arrivals.

A blonde woman stopped just then and stared at Hyde a moment before speaking.

"Steven Hyde, is that you?" she asked as she took her name badge from him.

"Um, yeah," he said as he snuck a look at her name. Jill Ferris...Jill Ferris...oh JILL! "How have you been Jill?"

"Good, Steven," she answered. She leaned over the table, batting her eyelashes at him. "How have you been?"

"Um, good. My wife and I just celebrated our twentieth wedding anniversary," he said. He couldn't remember what he'd seen in her all those years ago, except that he'd heard she was easy.

She leaned back and made a face. "Wow, twenty years. She's a lucky woman. My husband and I only made it nine before we got divorced. Did you marry someone you met in college?"

"No, we actually met in high school. You might remember her, Jackie Burkhardt?" He knew what her reaction would be if she remembered Jacks. He knew Jill had hated all cheerleaders when they were in school, all because she'd tried out in ninth grade for the squad and hadn't made it.

"JACKIE BURKHARDT, THE CHEERLEADER?! YOU, Steven Hyde, married JACKIE FREAKIN' BURKHARDT?"

"Yes, I did. Is there something wrong with that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just...eww. A cheerleader! What happened to the rebel, the loner that I knew? He would've never dated a cheerleader, let alone marry one!" She said as she made a disgusted face.

Hyde stood up and adjusted his belt buckle before answering her. "First of all, Jill, you never really 'knew' me. You were just some girl I messed around with. Secondly, Jackie isn't just a cheerleader. There's more to her than that. And I love her, not that that's any of your business, and I have since high school. It was nice seeing you again but I don't think we really have anything more to say to each other. Now, good day," he said as he sat down, with Fez giving him the thumbs up behind Jill's back.

"Wait, Steven, I-"

"I said 'good day'!"

She turned and walked off in a huff into the gym. Hyde turned to Fez and started to chuckle.

"Man, I have ALWAYS wanted to do that to someone!"

"Yes, it is an awesome saying, isn't it, Hyde?" Fez said as he pulled some candy out of his pocket.

"Yes, my foreign friend, it is."

The foursome left a few moments later to find Jackie and their table, leaving Hyde to hand out the rest of the name badges. There was only a handful left...including Mr. and Mrs. Michael Kelso.

Hyde was just getting up to go into the gym to join his wife and friends when he heard an unmistakable voice behind him.

"HYDE!! Hey buddy! HYDE!!"

Kelso. And Annette, he saw when he turned around. So, there were still together. Annette looked bored, as usual, and like she spent the majority of her time at the plastic surgeon's office. Kelso had gone bald and put on some weight, but he still basically looked the same. They reached Hyde and Kelso took his arm from around Annette's waist to grab Hyde and pull him into a hug.

"Hyde, man, I haven't seen you since like the early eighties, man! Whatcha been up to? Still married to Jackie? Cuz, ya know, I'm like totally over her. I figure you can have her now. Because I have Annette here," he put his arm around Annette, who was currently staring at the ceiling, "and she's like WAY better looking than Jackie."

Hyde just stood there and let him rant. He couldn't believe he'd been jealous and insecure over this moron. And he couldn't believe Kelso was still the way he always was. The last time they'd talked, right after Kelso had graduated college, Kelso had been going on and on about how Jackie and Hyde had just gotten back together and married just because he, Kelso, had moved to California and she couldn't have him anymore. Hyde was secure enough by then to just let whatever Kelso say roll off his back. But he still couldn't get over how ridiculous he sounded sometimes. Like now, for instance.

"Gee, thanks, man. How's life been treating you? Still designing video games?"

"Yeah, I design computer games, too, now. I make gobs of money and the chicks just come-a-flocking for some Kelso-loving!"

"Um, Kelso, Annette's standing right there," Hyde said. Kelso hadn't changed one bit.

"Yeah, that's ok. She sleeps with her plastic surgeon. Hey, do you like her new boobs? She just got them for the reunion!"

Hyde wasn't sure to say to that. He just wanted to go and eat with his wife. Not stand in the hallway all night and talk to Kelso.

"Uh, yeah sure, man. They're real nice. Listen, they're getting ready to serve dinner, so we better get in there." He started to walk away and Kelso took the hint and followed behind him. Hyde felt bad that he wasn't closer with Kelso, they had been friends since they were small but it was hard with him living in California. But then sometimes, like right at that moment, Hyde was glad Kelso lived in LA.

Hyde spotted Jackie and his friends immediately, sitting at a table near the wall. She stood up when she saw him coming. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked tonight. She had worn the dress she'd worn to the Valentine's Day dance. She even had her hair fixed the same way as that night. He thought she looked amazing, but then again, she always looked amazing to him.

When he reached her, she grabbed his hands and squeezed, reaching up and giving him a light kiss. Her eyes silently asked him if he was going to be ok with Kelso being there. He shook his head yes, letting her know she had nothing to worry about and then kissed her on her on the forehead.

By then, Kelso and Annette had reached the table. Fez and Eric stood up to shake hands with him, while Donna and Laurie remained seated. They all sat down amid a jumble of greetings. They were served a few minutes later and while they ate, they got caught up with Kelso. He was the only one who had never had kids; Annette hadn't wanted to ruin her figure. Hyde and Jackie both thought that was the shallowest reason in the world to not have kids. While Kelso was blabbering on and on about his wonderful life in "Cali," as he called it, Hyde leaned over to Jackie.

He whispered in her ear, "She got new boobs for the reunion."

She turned quickly to look at him, trying to gauge if he was serious or not. "What?!"

"Yeah, she got new boobs. Kelso told me outside."

She smacked his leg and tried desperately not to laugh. He winked at her and smirked.

"New boobs, eh?" She whispered to him.

"Yup. But just so you know, I like yours better," he said and then kissed her on the temple and went back to eating.

"So, Fez, buddy, what have you been up to?" Kelso asked as he shoved a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth.

"Well, as you can see, my beautiful Laurie and I are still married," he reached for her hand and kissed it, all while receiving a very loving look from Laurie, "and we have five children. Our oldest, Candy, is 24 and lives in Chicago and works there as a model. We have a set of twins, who are 21, Matthew and Angela. Matthew just graduated from Notre Dame-"

Laurie broke in then, "He was pre-med there."

"Yes, and now he is going to Johns Hopkins for Medical school. Angela also graduated from Notre Dame, but with a degree in business. She is very athletic and is trying out for the Olympic skiing team. They are both very bright and skipped a year in school."

Fez paused to smile, obviously very proud of his children, while Kelso continued to shove food in his mouth and nod his head.

"Our youngest daughter, Desiree, is 19 and just graduated from high school and is going to Berkeley in the fall. She takes after her Uncle Hyde and thinks the government is out to get everyone. She is only going to college so she can 'fight the system from within.' Then our youngest, Bryan, is 16 and is learning to drive. Ai, what a headache that is. I am glad that he is the youngest. He is going to be a junior next year and wants to be a lawyer."

"Oh, wow, Fez. That's really awesome. So, like, what do you do for a living," Kelso asked, with his typically cute yet clueless look in place.

"Oh, I now own The Hub and I own a candy store, Fez's Fantasy Land. I can have all the candy I want!" He smiles broadly before continuing.

"That's cool, man. So, Laurie, I guess you got over not being able to do it with me anymore?"

"Yes, Kelso. Amazing, isn't it?" She rolled her eyes but Kelso never caught the sarcasm. She continued, "I own a beauty salon, Laurie's House of Hair. I went back to cosmetology school because I just needed some sort of distraction from not being able to do you anymore," she finished, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Again, Kelso didn't catch on. "That's good, babe. I know it musta been hard. It's nice you made a career out of it, though. So, Forman, Donna, how's life treated you?"

"Really good, Kelso," Donna answered him. "I'm the editor in chief of The Point Place Times and Eric is the vice president of First National Bank downtown. We have three kids, too; Cassi, Steven and Hayley."

"Cool, Donna. So, Forman, you work at the bank? Make pretty good money, then?"

"Yes. I can afford to go to all the Star Wars conventions I want. AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" He said loudly, practically right in Donna's ear.

She made a face and said, "Eric, not now. I told you we'd discuss this later."

"Fine, but lady, I AM GOING!"

She shot him a look. "Ok, whatever. Dillhole."

Kelso let out his high pitch laugh. "BURN! She got you Forman. Man, you two still fight like cats and dogs!"

"Yeah, but I love the dillhole so it's ok."

"Ahh, thanks Donna. I love you, too. Lumberjack."

"Hey!" said Jackie, "That's my nickname for her, get your own, you skinny little twerp!" She smiled when she said that. Eric and Jackie had actually become friends over the years, but, like Hyde and Laurie, they couldn't resist the occasional burn.

"So, Jackie, how'd you manage to get over me. I know it must've taken you years and years to get over losing this hunky bod." He rubbed his round belly as he said it and Jackie wanted to smack him.

"Well, I guess it helped that I love Steven and we got married. And then had two beautiful children, Eric and Morgan."

"I hope they got your hair, Jackie. It would be so sad if they were short and kosher like your husband there."

Jackie looked at her husband to see what his reaction was to Kelso being such an ass. He was actually not even paying any attention to him; he was talking quietly to Laurie, who was seated beside him.

"Hey, Kelso, man. C'mon...there's no need to burn Hyde anymore. We're all mature adults here," Eric said, trying to smooth things over. Hyde may not be paying attention but Jackie looked like she wanted to kill Kelso.

"Says the man who wants to travel 600 miles, ONE WAY, to go to a stupid Star Wars convention!" Donna spoke up, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Chewbacca is going to be there! The actual ACTOR that played him in the movie is going to be there in costume! I-it's a once on a lifetime-how could I not-you just don't-I AM VERY MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Eric finished, looking very twitchy.

Jackie just shook her head and looked back at Michael. "Actually, Morgan did inherit Steven's hair. But she's beautiful, Michael, not short and kosher."

"Ok, whatever you say, Jackie. Well, I'm gonna go drain the lizard." He got up from the table and walked away.

"God, Donna. What did I ever see in him?" Jackie asked, shaking her head.

"You were young. And Kelso used to be 'man-pretty.'"

"Oh, yeah," Jackie said as her and Donna shared a laugh, "'man-pretty,' I forgot."

Just then, Hyde realized what song had started to play. He pushed his chair back and stood up. He held out his hand to Jackie and she looked up at him.

Blue jean baby, LA lady, seamstress for the band

Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man

Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand

And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand

"I do believe they're playing our song," he said, grimacing slightly because he knew he sounded like Forman.

"Steven, this isn't 'our song'-Oh my GOD! This is the song we danced to at the Valentine's dance!" She crossed her hands over her heart, giving him that "you're my hero" look. "And you remembered. Oh, Steven."

She took his hand and got up and he led her out to the dance floor. They danced silently for a few minutes until Jackie spoke.

"You know, even though you wouldn't admit it, I knew you loved me even then."

He pulled her closed and replied, "Yeah, I did. You always managed to see right through me."

She looked up at him; he actually looked like he was enjoying himself.

"So, Michael isn't bothering you tonight?"

"He's Kelso, that's just the way he is. Besides, I know I have nothing to worry about. You're mine and if I'd only realized that sooner, I would have saved us both some heartache."

"That was over twenty years ago, sweetie, and ancient history. I've never once regretted giving us a second chance."

He leaned down and brushed her lips softly with his. She laid her small hand over his heart and he clasped it with his, nuzzling her hair.

He looked down a few moments later to find her frowning. He tipped her chin up with one finger so that she looked at him.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I was just thinking-about Michael. And how I wish you would've been my first instead."

"Well, babe, I'd rather be your last love than your first."

"Oh, Steven! You know, you are really turning into a sap in your old age!" She leaned up to kiss his cheek as he laughed.

"I don't care anymore. If saying crap like that makes you happy, I'll do it. Anything for you, doll." He gave her a smile and kissed the tip of her nose.

When the song was over, they started to walk back to the table, arm in arm. He felt her falter and stopped to ask if she was okay.

"Jacks?"

But she didn't answer him because she had fainted.

"JACKS! OH MY GOD!"

"Oh My GOD!" said Eric and Donna as they hurried towards them.

"Yackie!" Fez cried, as he and Laurie got up from the table.

Hyde picked her up and practically ran out to the car, his friends following closely behind.

Point Place General's ER

"Steven, I'm fine! STOP PACING!" cried Jackie, who was sitting on a gurney, looking very pale and fragile in a hospital gown.

Hyde ran his fingers through his hair, clearly agitated.

"I'll be fine as soon as the damn doctor comes in here and tells me you're fine. Until then, I reserve the right to act like a lunatic if I want to, dammit! Jackie, you scared the hell outta me back there!"

"I'm fine, Steven. I think the shrimp cocktail was bad, that's all."

He never got the chance to answer her, because the doctor came into the room just then. He was fairly new and didn't know Jackie that well. She thought his name was Dr. Witherspoon, but she could've been wrong.

"Well, Mrs. Hyde, we have your tests results. Everything looks fine." He smiled at her after he said that.

"Fine?! Then why the hell did she faint?" Steven yelled at the doctor.

"Well, sir, pregnant ladies have a tendency to do that."

"I'm pregnant?" Jackie whispered.


	7. You Got To Go Through Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You know you got to go through hell/Before you get to heaven"_
> 
> -Steve Miller Band 'Jet Airliner'

"STEVEN! I'm PREGNANT!" Jackie squealed, practically jumping up and down on the gurney. She had gotten over the initial shock of the doctor's announcement and was thrilled. Another baby. Her and Steven were being blessed with another child!

"Yeah, I heard," said Hyde softly, with a shocked expression on his face. Another baby? They were having another baby? They had two teenagers, one in college for God sakes, and they were going to have a baby? He barely listened as the doctor gave her instructions and congratulated them. He stood there in a daze while Jackie got dressed, humming with excitement over the news of her pregnancy. She finished dressing and came to stand in front of him, smiling up at him expectantly.

"You ready to go, Steven?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said, coming out of his daze.

"Did everyone go home?" she asked when they reached the empty waiting room.

"Uh, yeah, I told them when the doctor was in with you earlier to just go home, that I'd call them tomorrow."

"Ohh, I can't wait to tell everyone our good news, Steven!"

"Yeah, sure," he said, half-heartedly, as he helped her into the SUV.

They drove home in silence.

The Next Morning

Donna walked into the Hyde's living room to find Jackie sitting on the couch, wearing a bathrobe and looking like she hadn't slept at all. Jackie never looked towards Donna, even when she sat on the couch next to her. She was staring blankly ahead at the television, which wasn't even turned on. Donna waved her hand in front of Jackie's face, finally gaining her attention and getting her to look her way. Jackie's eyes were red and puffy and she looked slightly green, like she was ready to puke. Donna was immediately concerned.

"Jackie, what the hell is going on? Why did Hyde kidnap my husband and kids this morning to take them to Madison for the day? He woke us up at 6:30 am! I didn't think he got up that early over summer vacation. Actually, does he even get up that early during the school year? And why do look like you've been crying? And like you're ready to puke?"

Jackie let out her short sarcastic laugh. "You wanna know what the hell is going on, Donna? My husband is an insensitive ass! And the reason he went to Madison is because he can't stand the sight of me! That's why I've been crying," by this time, she was in tears again. "And I'm going to puke because I have morning sickness."

"Insensitive a-MORNING SICKNESS!? Jackie, what happened after we left the ER last night? Are you pregnant?" A confused and shocked Donna asked.

"Yes."

"And you're not happy about this?" A still confused Donna asked.

"It's not me that's not happy about this baby. It's Steven. He never once told me how happy he was or even that he was happy. All he could say was 'uh, yeah, sure' and then when we got home, after riding home in the car in COMPLETE silence, he went to sleep with his back to me. I hardly slept at all. I know him so well, Donna," she turned to face her best friend and Donna reached for her hands to give her reassurance, " and I know he's not happy about this. I don't know what to do." She broke down crying in earnest then.

Donna put her arms around her and gave her a hug, stroking her hair while she cried. "Shh, Jackie, it's ok. He'll come to his senses. He loves kids, especially your kids. Remember how happy he was when you guys found out about Eric?"

"Yeah, Donna but we were twenty years younger then."

"I know, it's kind of a shocker. Especially since you thought you were going through menopause. But he'll come to his senses and realize what a blessing this is. I'm so happy for you, Jackie, but I'm also jealous."

Jackie picked her head up off of Donna's shoulder and wiped her eyes, "Jealous? Why?"

"Because, I always wanted another baby after Hayley but Eric talked me out of it."

"You wanted another baby? Not Eric, but you? Ms. Career Woman herself?"

"Yeah, I know, hard to believe isn't it? I realized that you could have both career and family and be happy. I also thought four was a nice number. But Eric talked me out of it shortly after Hayley was born and I haven't really thought about it since. Until now, that is. So just be thankful, Jackie. You're very lucky and Hyde will come around. It may take awhile but he will."

Jackie leaned over and hugged her best friend. "Thanks, Donna. You made me feel a little bit better."

Donna hugged her back and said, "Well, if Hyde doesn't come around soon, you want me to beat him up for you?"

Jackie laughed half-heartedly, "Sure, Donna. I always know I can count on you."

Meanwhile, inside of a bar, somewhere in Madison

"Hyde, man, what is your problem? What the hell is going on? You've done nothing but grunt answers to anyone who's talked to you today. And why the hell are we in Madison anyway? You never want to come up here...especially not with four screaming teenagers in the car. More specifically, why are we in a bar, having a beer at 11:30 am?" Eric waited for his friend to answer him.

They had sent the kids out on their own, with some money and strict instructions to meet them at the McDonald's on 4th Street at two so they could leave to go home. As soon as the kids were out of sight, Hyde had taken off in the direction of the nearest bar without a word. Eric had followed, knowing from the mood his friend was in that something was bothering him. And he was determined to get it out of him, whether Hyde liked it or not.

For the first time that day, Hyde spoke a full sentence. "I'm used to screaming teenagers. I teach high school, remember Forman?"

"Yeah, whatever," Eric waved that answer off with his hands. "What the hell is wrong? What happened at the ER last night? Is Jackie ok?" A horrible thought crossed his mind then. "Oh my God, man, is something seriously wrong with her?"

Hyde took a swig of beer before he answered him. "I guess you could say it's serious."

"Hyde, man, what is it? She's gonna be fine, right?" Eric was really worried now. What if Jackie had cancer or something really horrible like that? That would explain why Hyde was acting like he was.

"Yeah, I guess so. In about nine months, give or take," he said, never taking his eyes off of the dirty mirror behind the bar.

"Nine months? What the hell are you-wait a minute. Nine months? Jesus, she's pregnant, isn't she?" Eric asked.

"Yup," he said, his face expressionless as he took another swig.

"Wow. A baby. That's...great, man, right? It's great! I mean, another baby! That's really gre-"

"Can it, Forman. Put yourself in my shoes. I have one kid who's in college and another who's going to be a senior in high school in about a month. I'm 43 years old. When this kid graduates, I'll be sixty-two years old. Sixty-two, man! That's too old to go and travel the way me and Jackie wanted to. We're just-it's just-we're too old, man! I was looking forward to Morgan leaving next year and it just being the two of us," He turned to look at Eric before continuing. Eric could see the turmoil in his eyes. "It's never really been just the two of us. We had Eric ten months after we got married. Before that, we shared that house with you guys here in Madison. I guess I just thought that I'd finally get her to myself," he let out a short bark of laughter, "Guess I was wrong, huh?" He took another swig, emptying the bottle and motioning to the bartender for another beer.

"Well, is Jackie happy about the baby?"

"Does she like unicorns?"

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Eric wasn't sure what to say after that. They sat there in silence until about ten til two, when Hyde got up, threw some bills down on the bar and then they left to collect their kids.

Hyde Living Room, Later that afternoon

"Mom, what do you have to talk to us about? I have a date with Steve in two hours. I need to start getting ready!" Morgan complained as she went to sit on the couch next to her brother.

Hyde couldn't help but think how much she sounded like her mother at that moment. He sat next to Jackie on the love seat, sitting opposite their offspring. Jackie had informed him when he walked in the door that they were going to tell the kids their "news" after supper and they were doing it together. Other than that, they hadn't spoken. He supposed he deserved that. That and the evil looks from Donna when she had left earlier with her family. He knew from those looks that Jackie had "told" on him to Donna and their problem was probably going to cause a fight in the Forman household tonight. He just hoped Donna didn't kick Eric out. There was no way Forman was staying here. Right now, with the icy looks he was getting from Jackie, Hyde didn't especially want to stay there either.

"Well, sweetie, your father and I have some news that might come as a big surprise. It certainly surprised us," she turned to look at Hyde, pinning him with an icy glare before continuing. "I guess there's no other way to tell you this, other than to just come out and tell you. I'm going to have another baby."

Morgan jumped up and rushed over to hug her mom. "Oh, wow, Mom! That's so great! I'm going to have a baby brother or sister! Wow! I always wanted a little brother or sister, I just never thought I'd get one now." She gave her mom another hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to go get ready now for my date. I'm so excited now!" She gave her parents one more hug each and then rushed off to her room, a bundle of excited energy.

Eric got up off of the couch and came to stand in front of his mother; his hands jammed into his jean pockets. She wasn't sure how he'd taken the news. Sometimes he was so much like Steven it was scary. He'd put on his "Zen face," just like his father, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. Like right this instant.

He took his hands out of his pockets and leaned down to hug his mom. "I'm happy for you, Mom. Now I won't have to worry about you driving Dad insane when Morgan leaves next year. You'll still have someone to mother." He gave her a smirk almost identical to his fathers; it was funny, she thought, how both of their kids had inherited that trait from Steven. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You don't think your mom's too old?"

He gave her an odd look. "Your not old, Mom. You remember Tyler, the kid I played baseball with in high school?" Jackie shook her head to let him now she remembered him. "He would always go on and on about how I had the hottest mom around. Used to embarrass the hell outta me but then I realized it's kinda cool. You're very beautiful and definitely not old. If you were old, you think high school guys would think you were hot?"

"No, I guess not, sweetie. I'm glad you're happy for us." Again, Steven was the recipient of an icy Jackie glare.

Eric hugged and kissed his mom one last time and then shook hands with his dad before making his exit. He, too, had a date and needed to get ready.

Once the living room was vacant of their offspring, Jackie stood up and faced Hyde with her hands on her still slim hips.

"Well?"

"Well, what, Jackie?" He said, getting up from the couch and facing her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to apologize?"

"For what?"

"For what? For today, Steven! And last night! You've barely spoken two words to me since we were at the ER last night and then you wake up at the crack of dawn to take the kids to Madison. And we all now how much you love going to Madison," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You have to be pretty upset to go to Madison just so you could avoid being with me. Just what the hell is your problem, Steven Hyde?" By that time she was yelling and was sure the kids could hear her down the hall. But she could've cared less.

"I'm fine, Jackie. I was just shocked last night, ok?" He started to turn to go into the kitchen but Jackie stopped him.

"Fine, my ass, Steven Hyde! You're upset and I know you are! You forget I know you! I know how you get when you get upset over something; you avoid it, clam up about it and get crabby. I think we have the upset trifecta right here! So, spill, Steven, because I'm not going to just drop it."

"Ok, fine! You want to know what I'm thinking and feeling, Jackie?" They were both yelling by then, standing opposite each other in the living room.

"Yes, Steven, I do."

"Are you sure, Jackie? Absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Steven. God, would you just tell me already?" She rolled her eyes at him, obviously exasperated.

"Fine. I think we're too old to be having a baby and I'm not particularly happy about this whole situation. And I know you don't feel the same way. I thought that if maybe I got away from the situation and had some time to think, I might feel differently. But I don't. I still think we're too old. I just never planned on having another baby. Ever. I figured the next baby we'd have in this house would be our grandkid and that wouldn't be for about ten years, God willing."

She couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. He didn't want this baby. He wasn't happy and he thought they were too old? She knew lots of women who had babies in their forties. She just stood there in shock.

Hyde let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He turned to go into the kitchen but stopped and turned to face Jackie again.

He touched her face, softly. "I'm sorry, babe. I just-I just can't make myself be happy about this. Don't hate me." He brushed his lips over her forehead and then turned and went into the kitchen.

She stood there a few more minutes, standing just as he'd left her, before she felt the tears running down her face. She didn't even know when she'd started to cry. She slowly sank down to the floor, where she cried until no more tears would come.


	8. Before You Get To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You know you got to go through hell/Before you get to heaven"_
> 
> -Steve Miller Band 'Jet Airliner'

Hyde Kitchen, Early Friday Morning

"Morgan, if you are not in this kitchen in five minutes and ready to go, I am leaving for school without you!" Hyde yelled in the general direction of his daughter's bedroom.

It was the beginning of September and they had both been back in school for about two weeks. Hyde and Jackie were being very distant with each other; they hardly talked at all and when they did it was very superficial. Eric had escaped to Madison in early August to school, but Morgan was trapped in the "Ice Castle," as she'd dubbed it. It seemed both of her parents were determined to freeze the other out. She had known they were both stubborn but she had had no idea to what extent. This was the first time in her memory that her parents had had such a serious "disagreement," as her mother was calling it. They'd fought, what married couple didn't, but never like this. It had been going on since July and showed no sign of stopping. The longest fight before this, that Morgan could remember, involved her mom wanting to go to some sort of Girl Scout Alumni thing or something and her dad refusing. And that had only gone on two days before her dad caved.

She felt bad for her mom, though. She knew the only reason her mom was being such a bitch to her dad was because of how he had handled, and was handling, the whole baby thing. Not that she blamed her mom; she was pretty pissed at her dad for being such a dick, too. So what if he had never "planned" on having another baby? Morgan didn't know what the big deal was; it wasn't like her or Eric had been planned either.

"I'm ready, Daddy. I just have to find my Government book!"

"Make it fast. I have a meeting this morning and I can't be late."

"Whatever," she mumbled under her breath as she picked up the dust ruffle on her bed to look for her textbook.

"I heard that, young lady."

She stood up and flipped him off, making a face at the wall in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Real ladylike, Morgan. Get your ass out here in ten seconds."

He was unbelievable! How the hell did he know what she'd done? Did he have friggin' x-ray vision?

"I'm a father and I teach high school, Morgan, you figure it out. And I was a smart mouthed teenager, too."

She spotted her Government book poking out from under her dresser just then and scooped it up, thrusting it into her book bag and grabbing her purse. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen and threw her stuff down on the one chair. She went over to the coffee maker, picking up a clean mug along the way from cupboard, only to have her dad snatch it out of her hand.

"No way. You are too young and, besides, we don't have the time. Coffee stunts your growth anyway."

"Daddy, I'm done growing and I've been drinking coffee for two years now. Let me have a cup or I'm going to sleep through my first three classes."

He handed her the cup back reluctantly and wondered how the hell he'd missed the fact that his daughter had drank coffee for two years. He finished putting all his papers in his brief case and picked up his car keys off the counter. Morgan had finished doctoring her coffee and was waiting expectantly for him, book bag in hand.

"Let's go, munchkin," he said, without thinking.

"Wow, Daddy... Are you feeling okay? You haven't called me munchkin in years!" Not since she was twelve and had asked him to stop. He'd called her that, once, in front of Steve Forman and she had almost died. She thought he was just about the cutest boy she'd ever seen and her dad had made her want to die of embarrassment.

"Sorry, Morgan. It just slipped out," He turned around and started to walk out the door.

She stopped him with a touch on his arm. Her dad was acting weird this morning. Weird even for him, which was saying something. And she was her mother's daughter; which meant she wasn't going to let it go until she found out what was wrong with her dad.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, Morgan, now let's go. We're both going to be late!" He looked pointedly at his brown leather watch that he'd had forever but knew deep in his gut that she wasn't going to let it go. She was Jackie's daughter, after all.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Are you and mom getting a divorce?"

Hyde's head snapped up to look at her. He had never even contemplated that action. God, he'd hoped their fighting wouldn't upset the kids but he'd known better. He knew what he'd felt like when he'd had to listen to his parents argue. He knew he had acted like a dick when he'd found out about the new baby. He also knew Morgan and Eric had sided with their mom. And he knew he had been wrong with the whole way he'd handled everything. Just like he'd been wrong when he thought that he didn't want another baby. But after about two months of soul searching, he'd come to the realization that he was wrong, pretty much about everything.

Jackie and him weren't too old to have a baby. And they wouldn't be too old to go and travel when this new one graduated, just like they'd always planned. It would just be delayed a few years. Hyde had come to these conclusions on one of his many sleepless nights on the couch. He had lain there and thought. Thought of Jackie and how he'd fucked up in high school; about how happy he'd been when they'd gotten back together and then married; when they'd found out about Eric and Morgan. And about Eric and Morgan's childhood. That's when he realized he was a huge dick. And how he'd almost fucked up royally, again. Just because things weren't going according to some messed up 'plan.' Guess Forman had rubbed off on him more than he'd thought.

He realized then that he'd been daydreaming and Morgan was waiting expectantly for some sort of an answer, arms crossed and foot tapping. She looked like her mother. So, Hyde thought to himself, history does repeat itself.

"No, we're not getting divorced. Now let's go," he said, hoping she'd let everything drop and they could just leave without getting into a heart to heart.

His hopes were dashed when Morgan sat down at the table and gave him her most stubborn pout.

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me why you called me 'munchkin.' Something's up with you, Daddy, and I'm worried."

He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair before giving in and sitting down across from her. "Ok, listen, you know your mom and I have been fighting about the new baby?"

"Yeah, Daddy. I have ears," she rolled her eyes after making that comment.

"Ok, smart ass," she laughed and Hyde even managed a smile. "Anyway, I just was thinking about you and when you were little last night and I remembered how you used to love it when I'd call you munchkin." At her puzzled look he felt compelled to continue, "I was wrong, Morgan. It took me awhile to realize it but I was wrong about how I handled the whole pregnancy thing. I would lie on the couch and I couldn't sleep, so I remembered. I remembered you and Eric being small and how much I love you guys. About how I wouldn't trade you for the world...or your mother. Or anyone else that comes along."

Morgan was speechless. She knew her dad loved her, he told her often, but she'd never really heard him speak about his feelings this openly. Her Uncle Eric said it was because he was an orphan. She knew her 'real' grandparents had abandoned her dad when he was around her age and Grampa Red and Gramma Kitty had taken him in, but she never asked her dad about it and he never mentioned it. Her dad started speaking again, causing her to break out of her reverie.

"Morgan, do you know the whole story of how your mom and I met and fell in love?"

"You guys met in high school, fell in love, went to college together and then got married and had us."

"Well, not exactly..."

He proceeded to fill her in on everything. He already knew she thought he was a dick, might as well let her know exactly how much of a fuck-up she had for a father. When he finished, he waited to see what Morgan's reaction would be.

"Wow, Daddy. I had no idea. That's really bad. If Mom can forgive you for that, she can forgive you for this," she reached over to hold his hand. She'd never seen her dad so upset than when he was telling her what happened right before he graduated. She had no idea they had such a complicated history.

"You really think I can get her to forgive me? I just don't know how to go about talking to her about this without her killing me," he looked at his watch; he was 20 minutes late for his meeting and Morgan was going to be late if they didn't leave right this instant.

"C'mon, Morgan. Let's talk about this in the car on the way to school."

They stood up and Morgan went over to her dad and hugged him.

On the way out the door, Morgan said, "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"You can start calling me 'munchkin' again if you want. I kind of miss it."

He smiled at her and wrapped her in a fierce hug, kissing the top of her curly reddish hair.

"I miss it, too... Munchkin."

Later that day, The Hub

"God, Donna, I don't know what to do with Steven. I'm still SO mad at him but I miss him. We live in the same house but we haven't had a real conversation since July. And I miss sleeping with him," at Donna's raised eyebrows, Jackie corrected herself. "Just sleeping in the same bed with him, you pervert. I've been making him sleep on the couch. Although I do miss that, too." She sighed heavily and rubbed her almost unnoticeable pregnant belly under her scrubs. She hadn't been feeling right all day and couldn't wait to get home and put her feet up. Thank God she was done with morning sickness.

Donna and Jackie had met at the Hub after work to discuss the Hyde's marital problems. Jackie was about one week into her second trimester and her belly had "popped" slightly. Donna and Eric had had a long talk after they found out about Jackie's pregnancy and were secretly trying for another baby. They both were only in their early forties and they both wanted another baby, so they had figured no time like the present. It turned out that the reason Eric had talked Donna out of another baby after Hayley was born because he thought she was just saying she wanted another one to make him happy. Classic case of miscommunication.

"Have you tried talking to him, Jackie, instead of just glaring at him across the table?"

"Well, no. I figure he has to make the first move. I know as soon as I go to talk to him about this, he'll go all 'Zen' on me and then I'll have to hurt him," she smiled as she said that, letting Donna know she was kidding. Kind of.

Donna laughed and they finished eating, dropping the subject of Jackie's troubled marriage... For now.

They got up to leave about twenty minutes later. Donna was walking behind Jackie when all of a sudden she stopped, causing Donna to run into her. It took Donna a moment to notice that Jackie was bent over, clutching her stomach.

"Jackie, oh my God! Are you ok?"

"No... Oh My God! Call 911, Donna. And Steven, please!"

P.P.H.S., Mr. Hyde's Classroom, Room 213

School had let out 45 minutes before for the weekend but Mr. Hyde and his daughter were still there. Morgan and Hyde were seated side by side on his big desk, brainstorming on how to fix things. They had yet to come up with a single idea.

"I can't believe neither of us can think of anything," Hyde said as he hopped off the desk to start to collect his things.

"I still say jewelry, Daddy," Morgan stated, swinging her legs.

He glared at her, trying not to laugh. For all her radical political ways, Morgan was turning out to be more like Jackie than he'd thought she was. If she called him a 'present hater' he was getting the hell outta Dodge. That would just be too weird.

Just as he was about to answer her, his cell phone rang. He picked it up to see "FORMAN, DONNA" flash on the caller ID. He picked it up, not thinking too much of Donna calling him. That is until he answered and she told him she was in the back of an ambulance with Jackie and they were on their way to the ER. He never felt the cell phone drop from his hand. He just knew his knees buckled and all of his blood drained from his face. Morgan rushed over to her dad.

"Daddy! Oh my God! What's wrong?"

"It's your mother. We have to get to the ER. Now!"

Point Place General's ER

"Dammit! Where is my wife?" Hyde demanded of the very frightened receptionist.

"She's in room 7, sir, but you really need to calm do-"

"I'll calm down when I get to see my wife and not one minute sooner!"

Just then, Janice, a good friend of Jackie's and a fellow nurse, walked up to the desk. She gently touched Hyde's arm and made him look at her.

"Hey, calm down now. I just spoke to Jackie. She's fine, Hyde. She's gonna be fine."

She could see the weight visibly lift from his and his daughter's shoulders.

"Does she wanna see me, Janice?" Hyde asked, almost sheepishly.

"I think she will want to, when she knows how upset you were," she said as she began to lead him towards room 7. She motioned to Morgan to stay put in the waiting room.

Hyde started to speak, then stopped and then started again. "Is the-Is the baby ok? I mean, she's fine-"

"The baby is fine, too. Tell me, did you finally come to your senses?"

"I see she's been bitching about her dick of a husband at work, too." For the first time since Hyde had gotten to the hospital, he smiled. Albeit a weak smile but a smile none the less.

"Yeah, she has been. So did you?"

"Yeah. Morgan and I were trying to think of ways for me to grovel when Donna called me. If anything happened-I don't think-"

"I know, Hyde," She led him over to a door which was partially closed. He could hear Donna's voice inside. "Just go in and tell her how you feel. She loves you and you love her. Just remember that." She walked away then, leaving him with an encouraging smile.

He gently pushed the door open and as soon as Donna and Jackie saw him, they stopped talking. Donna made some excuse so she could leave, sensing they needed to talk. She quietly left, with Jackie staring at her nails and Hyde still standing right inside the door.

He finally got up the nerve to go over to her bedside. He pulled the chair Donna had been using closer and reached for Jackie's one hand. She didn't pull it away, just gripped him tight. He silently breathed a sigh of relief; she hadn't pulled away, that was a good sign.

"Hey," he said softly, looking in her eyes for the first time. She had tears in her eyes, which promptly overflowed. He never could stand when she cried. He got up and sat down on the bed, gathering her in his arms and stroking her hair while she cried. "Shh, don't cry now. It's ok, everything's gonna be ok. Your fine and the baby's fine, that's all that matters."

She sniffled a few times and then looked at him, "You were-you were worried about the baby?"

"Yeah, I was. Actually, when Donna called me, Morgan and I were trying to come up with ways for me to beg for forgiveness," he said as he wiped her eyes with his fingers. "I was wrong, baby, so wrong. We're not too old and I am so thankful for every minute I get to spend with you. I promised you years ago when you gave me a second chance that I'd never give you a reason to regret that. But that's exactly what I've been doing." She tried to speak but he silenced her with a finger on her lips, much like she always did to him. "Let me finish. I told Morgan this morning that I wouldn't trade you or the kids for the world...or anyone else that comes along. I love you, so much. The last thing I wanna do is hurt you or make you cry. Or give you a reason to regret taking me back all those years ago."

By the time he was done, she was softly crying again. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a kiss on the lips. She'd only seen the look he had on his face now a few times before. And one of those times was when he had told her about his "mistake," as she referred to that incident with the nurse. She knew he was expecting a fight from her; that he didn't expect, or feel that he deserved, forgiveness from her. But he was going to get it. Well, in a few minutes. A groveling Steven was not something she got to see often and she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"So, what are you saying, Steven?"

"That I'm happy about the baby. It took me awhile to realize it, but I was being a dick. Just because I had some idea of a messed up 'plan' in my head doesn't mean that this isn't a blessing. It is, every day I spend with you is. I was upset because I was looking forward to it just being the two of us, because we've never been 'alone.' We lived with Forman and Donna before we got married and then we had Eric ten months after our wedding. But I'll get my 'alone' time with you, just later than I planned on. I can't believe I got upset because my 'plan' was being messed with...guess I've been friends with Forman too long," he chuckled, trying to gauge her reaction to his emotional speech.

She looked up at him and stroked the side of his face before leaning up and kissing him again. "That's all you needed to say. That you were happy about the baby. That's it. That's all I wanted."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, pouring his love and happiness into it, trying so hard to convey everything he hadn't said, or couldn't say, into that display of emotion. He suddenly remembered she'd never told him what was wrong with her.

He broke apart from her, "Jacks, what exactly happened that you ended up here?"

"I got stomach pains at the Hub and Donna and I took the ambul-"

"No, what caused the pains, I mean, everything IS ok, right?"

"Yes," she said, blushing slightly, "It was jut a mild case of food poisoning. How embarrassing, huh? I'm a nurse, I should've been able to figure that out, right?"

"No, sweetie, it's ok. Better to be safe than sorry, especially since you're pregnant."

She laughed a little and leaned up to kiss him once again. They kissed passionately for a few moments before they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up to see their daughter standing right inside the door, looking slightly sheepish for having caught them kissing. Hyde opened his arms and she walked over to the bed sitting down and hugging both of her parents tightly.

She looked up after a moment and said, "Are you guys ok now? No more fighting?"

"No, munchkin, no more fighting. Your mom forgave me," Hyde answered her and then kissed Morgan on the head.

"Munchkin? I haven't heard that in years," Jackie asked, slightly confused, looking between her husband and her daughter.

"Yeah, munchkin. Daddy always called me that and I decided that I missed it," Morgan answered her mother, smiling at her dad. He smiled back at her and then she continued, "So, you forgave, Daddy, huh? I'm just curious, Mom... would jewelry have made it easier?" She smiled evilly at her dad and he looked about ready to kill her.

"Oh, honey, that's so sweet that you're letting him call you munchkin again! And your dad would've never bought me jewelry. He's a present hater." She laughed and kissed her husband's cheek, "Oh, sweetie you know I'm just kidding with you!" He had a disgruntled look on his face, which made her and Morgan laugh a little bit harder. "That's not his style. I'd much rather have him tell me what's in his heart. Besides..."

"Jacks..." Hyde said, with a warning in his voice.

She continued like he'd never spoken, "...your father is cheap."

Once again, all was right in Steven Hyde's world.


	9. Don't Bring Me Down

Thanksgiving Morning, the Hyde kitchen

"Jackie, babe, you don't look fat. You're just five months pregnant," a frazzled Hyde said, trying to console his almost inconsolable wife. She stood facing him, her eyes filled with tears, wearing a pair of bib overalls, a light blue tee shirt and no shoes or socks. He thought she looked cute, especially with her big belly, but if he told her that, he knew she would manage to take exception. He'd told Forman just yesterday that one good thing about having a baby when you're older and wiser; you know when to keep your mouth shut. Forman had just laughed but Hyde knew it was true.

"Steven, how can you even stand to look at me? I'm a beached whale! I can't even see my feet," Jackie wailed, breaking down and sobbing. Hyde went and put his arms around her, knowing that the best way to deal with this was to just let her cry. She'd be fine in two minutes, going right back to fixing Thanksgiving dinner.

"It'll be ok, Jacks, you look fine," he said a few minutes later, tilting her face up so she looked at him. He wiped the few remaining tears away with his fingertips and kissed her forehead. She sighed and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for letting me be a mess, Steven. I just was never this big with either Eric or Morgan at five months. I feel like I'm already nine months pregnant," she paused before continuing, "Oh, God! What the hell am I gonna look like then?" she practically wailed. He could see the tears building up again in her blue/green eyes.

"Jackie, this baby must be bigger that's all," he said, not wanting to add that she'd been eating like a horse since August. He valued life as he knew it too much. She sniffled a few times and went back to fixing the stuffing, giving him a quick kiss on the lips first.

"Thanks, honey. Do me a favor and call Fez and Laurie and see if all five of their kids are coming. Oh, and call Kitty and remind her to bring that platter I asked her about yesterday," she said, chopping up celery, not even looking like she just had a mini-breakdown minutes before. Hyde just shook his head and answered her 'ok,' going into the living room to make his assigned phone calls. He had forgotten what a hormonal, pregnant Jackie was like. February wouldn't get here soon enough for him.

Hyde Family Thanksgiving 2003

"Steven! Dinner will be ready in forty-five minutes! Go get those extra chairs from the basement NOW!" Jackie had changed into a pull over sweater and a skirt sometime earlier. She stood over Hyde, who was sitting in his favorite chair, and watching a football game with Eric, Fez, and Red. He looked up at her and grimaced.

"Jacks, the game's on and halftime is in six minutes. I'll go d-"

"No, no, no, Steven! You will go down NOW and get those chairs! We are having twelve people for dinner, and that's not counting you, our two kids, and me and besides, I am doing EVERYTHING else. The least you could do is GO GET ME THOSE CHAIRS!" And with that, she stalked back into the kitchen where Donna, Laurie and Kitty were helping with the last minute dinner preparations.

He got up from his chair, mumbling under his breath about hormones when he caught the snicker on Eric's face. Red was nursing a light beer and never took his eyes off the TV screen.

"What, Forman? What is so damn funny?"

"Oh, nothing, Steven. You just go get those chairs right now!" He said, in a high-pitched voice, not all that different from his own.

"What the hell was that, Forman? If that was an impression of my wife, that sucked. But I've told you before that you suck at impressions," he said as he walked behind the couch, smacking Eric upside the head as he passed.

"Eric, quit being a dumbass. Steven's just doing what he should be doing. Keeping quiet and just doing what he was asked. Instead of arguing and whining about it. Maybe you could learn from him," Red spoke up, never taking his eyes away from the game.

Hyde chuckled as he walked downstairs to get the chairs. He could hear the raucous noise of all the kids as he neared the basement. All of ten them had camped out in the basement rather than staying upstairs with their parents and grandparents. He made his way to the storage room, which was off the main room of the basement. He was in the middle of digging the extra chairs out when he heard the doorbell ring and Jackie holler for him to get it. He made a face and poked his head out the door, looking for his daughter. She was draped all over Steve Forman, who was sitting on the couch.

"Morgan, go answer the door for your mother."

"But Daddy-"

"I don't care, go!"

He went back to searching for the chairs, hearing his daughter mumble about nosy fathers and stupid people who come to visit on Thanksgiving. He smiled and continued to look for the chairs.

Morgan walked up the steps and peeked out the window on the door. She didn't recognize the two people standing there. There was a man and a woman and they looked to be about Grampa Red and Gramma Kitty's age.

She opened the door and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," the man answered, putting his arm around the woman. They were both obviously nervous. "Is this Steven Hyde's house?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute, I'll get him."

She went back down the basement steps, meeting her dad halfway. She took a couple of the chairs off of him before speaking.

"Daddy, some weird-looking people are here to see you."

He kissed her on the forehead as he passed, "Thanks, Munchkin."

He walked up the stairs, reaching the landing by the front door. He could see two people standing there but they had their backs turned. He sat the chairs down and felt Morgan brush past him on her way up with the rest of the chairs.

"I'm Steven Hyde, can I help you?" he asked. Just then the man and woman turned around and Hyde felt like the floor had been ripped out from under him. He couldn't believe they had the nerve to show up here and wondered how they'd managed found him. Hyde hadn't seen them since he was seventeen years old.

"Son! It's good to see you!" Bud Hyde exclaimed. He had his arm wrapped around Edna, who gave Hyde a timid smile.

"What do you two want?" Hyde asked, unable to keep the hostility from his voice. Just then, he felt an arm wrap around his waist, squeezing. Jackie. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her back. She was always there when he needed her the most.

"Steven, don't you want to introduce me?" She had a pretty good idea who they were. She had met Bud once, years ago, when she was still with Kelso. And she was pretty sure that was Gross Edna, the ex-lunch lady from Point Place High.

"Yeah, son, aren't you going to introduce us," Bud asked, taking in Jackie and her very pregnant belly.

"Yeah, whatever, Bud. Jackie, I'd like you to meet my 'parents,' Bud and Edna Hyde. Bud; Edna, this is my wife, Jackie," he couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice when he use the word 'parents.'

"Well, son, you sure did alright," Bud said, taking Jackie's hand and kissing it. Edna just stood there, not sure what to say. She finally spoke, directing her question at Jackie.

"Is it your first baby?"

Jackie smiled and rubbed a hand across her stomach. "No, we have two other kids, Eric and Morgan. Eric's nineteen and in college and Morgan is seventeen and a senior in high school."

"Is that the girl who answered the door?" Edna asked, clearly wanting to know more about the grandchildren that she hadn't known existed until that moment.

"Yeah, Edna, it was. But you know, maybe you might have known that if you bothered to contact your only son more than once every twenty-five years," Hyde said in an icy tone. He gave Jackie one more squeeze before picking up the chairs and going upstairs. Jackie wrung her hands, not sure of what to do. She looked at Edna, who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Hyde. But Steven never got over you abandoning him. At the risk of being as rude as my husband but why now? After twenty five years, why look him up now?" The more Jackie spoke, the more anger crept into her voice. These people, they hurt Steven. A lot. And because of his insecurities and issues that stemmed from those past hurts, Jackie had almost lost the only man she had ever truly loved.

"Jackie, right?" Edna started. Jackie shook her head 'yes' and Edna continued, "We realized a long time ago that we never did right by Steven. And that he was better off with the Forman's and without us in his life. They could give him so much more than we ever could have. We just weren't cut out to be parents. But now we're older and I miss my son. Bud misses him, too. We just want to maybe have the chance to know him. And you, and maybe your kids," Edna paused, her eyes again filling with tears. "I never imagined Steven with kids; thought we screwed him up so bad he'd never find a nice girl to marry. But he did," She finished, giving Jackie a watery smile.

Although Jackie still wasn't sure what to say or do, she figured they at least deserved a chance to say to Steven what Edna had said to her. She sighed and gestured them in, "Come in, I'll try to get Steven to talk to you. Although I'm not promising anything. If he agrees, maybe you can stay for Thanksgiving Dinner."

They followed Jackie up the short flight of stairs and she got them settled in the living room with Eric, Fez and Red. She could feel the tension in the room but didn't care; she had to find Steven. She walked back the hallway to their bedroom, finding the door closed, but not locked. Offering up a silent prayer for that small gift, she opened the door to find her husband sitting on their bed with his back facing the door.

"I'm not talking to them, Jacks," he said, never turning around. She went over to sit next to him, taking one of his hands from where it was resting on his thigh and squeezing it.

"Steven, I know you have a lot of hostility towards them and with good reason but at least come out and hear what they came hear to say. If you're worried about them leaving again, don't. If they do, they do. You aren't alone anymore. You have me and the kids... and Red and Kitty. And all of our friends. You'll never be alone again, Steven, I promise," she paused and he looked over at her. "Just come hear what they have to say. C'mon," she said, getting up and tugging on his hand, "I left them with Fez, Red and Eric. Red's probably planted his foot up someone's ass by now."

He got up, somewhat reluctantly, and followed her out to the living room, where all the adults were now sitting, having a very strained conversation. All talking immediately stopped when Hyde and Jackie came through the door. Bud and Edna stood up and Edna made her way over to Steven.

"Steven, Red and Kitty were telling us about what you've been up to. A teacher. You're a teacher with a college degree!" Edna said tearfully, clasping his arms. He just stood there, not knowing what to think. If he didn't know better, which he did, he'd think Edna was proud of him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hyde asked, his voice flat.

Edna took her hands back and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "We just wanted a chance to see you. See how you turned out. I know you hate us and I don't blame you. We were awful parents. But we're old, Steven, and we at least want to be on speaking terms with our only son. And maybe us leaving you was the best thing we ever did. You would've never turned out like this if we had finished raising you. We owe a lot to Kitty and Red; they raised you right. Better than we ever could," she finished, trying to gauge his reaction.

Everyone else in the room sat in stunned silence; they weren't sure if they should stay or not but couldn't make themselves get up and leave.

Hyde finally answered her, "Fine, Edna. You want be on speaking terms, then fine; we're on speaking terms. I'll even introduce you to my kids. But if you get to know them and they get attached and then you leave again, I will never forgive you. Ever. Hurt me all you want but don't you dare hurt my kids."

Edna smiled a watery smile, she knew that was a huge concession on his part to even think about letting them near his kids. And it did her heart good to see how much he loved his kids and how protective he was of them. She said, "I can understand why you feel like that, Steven. I know I can tell you we don't plan on leaving but you won't believe us. We'll just have to prove that we are. We did buy a house here in Point Place just this month."

"How long have you been back? Six months, a year?" Hyde asked, somewhat sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, we only got back in October. We'd been living in Chicago since '91."

"Well, whatever," he answered, Zen facade firmly in place. "Guess you're staying for dinner. I have to go get more chairs." And with that he went back downstairs, leaving a very quiet and stunned room behind him. Jackie followed him.

He was in the storage room, back to the door, standing with his arms braced against the wall, head hanging down between his shoulders. She went over and put a hand on his back; she could feel the muscles in his back just vibrating with tension. She rubbed her hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him.

"You ok?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah-no-I don't know. Goddammit!" He said, punching the wall. "Why do I still care? Why? I shouldn't but I do!"

Jackie wrapped her hands around his waist and hugged him. "Because, they're your parents. You think I don't want my mom and dad to contact me? I haven't heard from my mom since we got married and that was a post card from Bora Bora or wherever the hell she was then and my dad is, well, I have no idea where he is. Just talk to them, Steven. I'm here for you, always."

He turned and wrapped her in a hug. He sometimes forgot he wasn't the only one who got the short end of the stick when it came to parents. He kissed her on the head and thanked God that his kids would never feel like this about their parents; he'd make damn sure of it.

"How the hell did I get so lucky, Jacks? What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked, looking down into her pixie-like features and smoothing some hair off her forehead.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "We're both lucky, Steven. Very lucky to have found one another and we've never let go. Let's go upstairs and get this over with." She gave him one last kiss and ducked out of the circle of his arms. They got the extra chairs and went up to eat what was sure to be a strained, tension-filled, and exciting dinner. And it wouldn't all be due to Bud and Edna.

Hyde Dining Room

"Can you pass the peas, Jackie?" Hyde asked. It was the first time he'd spoken since everyone had sat down. All the adults, including Cassi Forman and Candy, well, whatever her last name was, were seated at the dining room table. The atmosphere was so strained in the dining room, Jackie was actually wishing she could sit with the kids in the living room at the 'kiddy table.' The introductions with Bud and Edna and their grandchildren earlier had been stilted and awkward. It was just a fan-freakin-tastic holiday, she thought to herself.

She looked at Hyde and handed him the bowl of peas. She made a facial gesture at him, trying to get him to talk to his parents and he just shrugged at her. She knew what she was going to do was immature but she couldn't help herself. She kicked him in the shin under the table, causing him to let out a yelp of pain and everyone to stare at him. He recovered quickly, reaching down to rub his shin and clearing his throat before speaking.

"So, uh, Bud, Edna. You bought a house?" He asked, all while glaring at Jackie.

"Yeah, son. Over on Cherry Tree Lane. Real nice little house. You should come over sometime and see it. Bring the wife and kids," Bud said.

"Yeah, uh, maybe," Hyde said, clearly not sure what to say or do next. Luckily, Jackie picked up the conversation and everything went fairly smoothly. Until the Forman's made an announcement.

Eric stood up and cleared his throat, holding his glass. "Well, since everyone is here, we thought we'd like to share some good news." He paused to smile at Donna, who reached out and grabbed his hand before starting to continue. "Well, as everyone knows, Jackie and Hyde are having another baby. And that got me and Donna thinking-"

Unfortunately, Eric never got to finish his thought. Cassi, who'd been looking very uncomfortable all through dinner, stood up and spoke right in the middle of her father's sentence.

"Dad, Mom, I'm pregnant!" she said, and then promptly ran out of the room.

"-that maybe we should have another baby," Eric said at the same time. He paused and watched Cassi run out of the room.

"Wait, Donna, did our daughter just say she's pregnant?!" Eric yelled as Donna stood up.

"Yes!" Donna answered. They both rushed out of the room to go talk to their daughter.

"Well," Hyde said, taking a bite of turkey, "didn't see that coming."

Everyone else sat there in stunned silence for a few seconds before they all began speaking at once.

"Oh, My, GOD! A great-grandchild! How wonderful!" Kitty said, clapping her hands and laughing.

"She's only twenty-two, Kitty! I'm surrounded by dumbasses!" Red said, throwing his napkin down and getting up and going into the living room, turning on another football game.

"Oh my God! I need to talk to Donna about all of this," Jackie said, starting to get up. Her husband stopped her with a hand on her arm and a look. She sighed and sat back down. "I suppose it can wait."

Fez and Laurie looked pointedly at Candy, who was two years Cassi's senior. She threw her hands up, "Don't look at me like that! There is no way I'm having a baby now. I just got that new modeling account for Nordstrom's." Her parents both looked relieved and went back to eating.

Donna, Eric and Cassi Forman made a very hasty and quiet exit shortly after Cassi's bomb was dropped. Hayley and Steve Forman were allowed to stay. Eric and Donna wanted to have a long, private talk with their oldest. Donna left with a promise to call Jackie and fill her in on everything that happened.

Everyone went back to eating and the atmosphere was still strained and awkward but not as much as before. Everyone talked a little bit more. By the time dessert was served, Hyde was even talking to his parents. Albeit grudgingly. But it was a start. Jackie was happy, she just hoped and prayed they didn't leave again. Because if anyone hurt her Steven, they had to answer to her. Whether they were his parents or not, she didn't care.

Before they knew it, it was nine o'clock in the evening and everyone had gone home. Their kids were downstairs, watching some movie on TV and Hyde and Jackie were left to clean up the kitchen and dining room.

Hyde had the shirtsleeves of his dress shirt rolled up and he was washing dishes. He'd long since lost the tie Jackie had nagged him into wearing but she still thought her looked good in his khaki dress pants and white shirt. She put the last of the leftovers in the fridge and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and squeezing.

"How you holding up, Hon?" she asked, rubbing his stomach as she talked.

"Actually, I'm ok. Bud and Edna showing up here was a big shock but you're right. It doesn't matter if they stay or leave. I'll still have my family with me. You, the kids, Red and Kitty. Hell, even Forman and Donna," he said, turning and wrapping his arms around her expanded waistline. He kissed her mouth briefly before continuing, "Thanks for making me realize that, baby."

She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her again, this time more passionately. She broke the kiss and he looked confused until she took his hand and started tugging him towards their bedroom.

"What about the dishes-" Hyde started to say before his wife interrupted him.

"They'll still be there tomorrow, Steven. C'mon, let's go before the kids come back upstairs and start bugging us," she said, winking at him seductively.

He went over to her and kissed her lips, briefly, before racing towards the bedroom.

"Race ya!" He called over his shoulder.

She giggled and hurried towards the bedroom where her husband was waiting for her.

Jackie and Hyde's Bedroom, One Hour Later

It had actually turned out to be a fairly decent holiday, Jackie thought later as her and her husband lay cuddled in bed after a round of lovemaking. She gripped his hands tighter where they were wrapped around her stomach and shifted closer to him. He lay behind her, kissing her neck. She was just about to close her eyes and go to sleep when she felt the baby move. Her eyes popped open and she felt Steven stiffen behind her. His grip tightened around her and he spoke.

"Was that the baby?" He asked, his voice full of awe.

"Yes. Oh, Steven," Jackie said in a tear filled voice, taking his left hand and moving it so he could feel the baby again. They laid there in the darkness for hours, quietly talking and speculating about the baby. A perfect way to end the day, Jackie thought, as she drifted off to sleep hours later. She was wrapped in her husband's arms, all of their kids were safe and warm and they were happy. She had a lot to be thankful for.


	10. Merry Christmas, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"But every day's a holiday/when I'm near to you"_
> 
> The Carpenter's "Merry Christmas Darling"

Two Days Before Christmas, 2003

Steven Hyde wasn't a real big fan of holidays. Christmas, Valentine's, whatever. He wasn't big on them. But his wife of twenty years and the love of his life was. Well, actually, he wasn't a big fan of the whole capitalist aspect of every major holiday. He loved spending holidays with just Jackie and then, later on, their kids. He never cared about the expensive presents or the parties or the lights or anything like that. Some of his best holiday memories were of him and Jackie and the kids just eating Christmas dinner together. But because Jackie loved them, he went along with whatever she had planned. Which was usually something elaborate and always had to be 'just so.'

So, there he was, stringing the lights on their enormous blue spruce, making sure they were 'just so.' Well, 'just so' according to his very, very pregnant pixie wife. She was standing across the living room from him and the tree, trying to figure out if he had put the lights exactly where she'd specified.

"Jacks, make up your mind and soon. My arms are gonna fall off," he complained, his arms going stiff from holding the lights in place for so long. That caused Jackie to huff before she answered him.

"Fine, they're fine, Steven. Not perfect but, whatever. We can have a sloppy tree."

On the word tree, she had begun to cry quietly. Her hormones were worse with this pregnancy than the other two and Hyde was about ready to pull his hair out. Right after Thanksgiving, the doctor had ordered her to take her maternity leave already. Mainly for two reasons; one, because she was older, which had made Jackie squeak in outrage and it had taken Hyde three hours and two pints of Chubby Hubby to calm her down, and, two, the huge amounts of stress she was under because she was head of the ER. She had been home every day since then.

And she had hated it. She felt enormous and she was alone all day long. Everyone else was either at work or school. Except Kitty and Red. So, she started spending almost everyday over there. Which Kitty loved and Red, too, but he pretended that he didn't. Jackie knew better and would just kiss his bald head whenever he'd grumble. Kitty was just in seventh heaven because she had someone to take care of again. And Hyde was happy because Jackie wasn't moping around the house any longer.

But she was still getting bigger and bigger and only six months pregnant. Her due date, February 25th, seemed so far away at times. They had gone to her doctor's again last Friday, getting an ultrasound done and an amniocentesis, just to be on the safe side. They should have the results sometime today and Hyde knew Jackie was beside herself with worry and that's really why she was crying.

He sat the lights down and went over to his now sobbing wife, pulling her into his arms.

"C'mon, now," he said, stroking her dark hair, "It'll be ok. I know it's the test that has you worried, isn't it?" She shook her head 'yes' from where it was buried in his strong chest. "Jacks, everything will be fine. You're healthy and the baby's healthy. It's just a precaution."

Just then, the phone rang in the kitchen. She looked at him and then ducked out of his arms, waddling to the kitchen as fast as she could. He could hear her speaking but couldn't make out what she was saying. He heard her thank whoever it was and then hang up. She came to the kitchen doorway and he looked at her expectantly. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

Christmas Day, 2003, Eric and Donna's House

"You didn't tell Donna did you?" asked Hyde in a whisper.

"No, we agreed we'd tell everyone together, Steven. I know I have a big mouth but it's not that big," she whispered back. They were in the hallway outside the Forman's dining room. They were having Christmas dinner there since Jackie and Hyde had Thanksgiving dinner. Fez and Laurie would host Easter dinner; they liked to rotate through the holidays so no one family was always doing all the work.

"Are you ready?" he asked, still whispering, afraid someone would overhear and spoil it. They had told the kids already. They had been shocked but supportive, just like they had since Jackie had found out she was pregnant.

She put her small hand in his and squeezed. She looked up and noticed they were beneath the mistletoe. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now, I'm ready."

Eric and Donna's Bathroom

"You didn't tell Hyde did you?" Donna asked in a whisper.

"Donna. We just found out yesterday. And we promised we'd tell everyone at dinner. I have a big mouth but I can keep some secrets. Like, no one knows about that time you dressed up like Leia for m-"

Donna clapped a hand over her husbands mouth, laughing.

"Ok, ok. Let's go tell everyone," she said, taking her hand from his mouth and they walked out the door to the dining room.

The Forman's Dining Room, Christmas Dinner, 2003

Everyone was silently thankful that Christmas was turning out to be less eventful and awkward than Thanksgiving. Everyone was there again, including Bud and Edna, who were trying to form a friendship with their son. Hyde wasn't happy about it but he was doing it because Jackie had asked him. And he couldn't say no, especially not when she pouted.

Donna had just served dessert when Hyde stood up, at Jackie's insistent urgings, to share their news. He looked uncomfortable as hell and tugged on his tie before clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him expectantly. Jackie patted his leg and smiled up at him lovingly. He cleared his throat again, clearly uncomfortable, and began to speak.

"Well, I'm sure you all know, Jackie and I are having a baby in February. Well, we went to the doctors the other day and it turns out we're having a boy-"

Everyone broke out in congratulations before he could finish.

"-and a girl."

That stopped everyone cold and it was suddenly dead quiet in the room as everyone absorbed the news.

Then Kitty got up and came over, kissing Jackie on the head and making Hyde bend down so she could kiss his cheek. She clapped her hands in typical Kitty fashion and then spoke.

"Oh. My. God. Twins! Oh, Oh I am just so happy for you two! OH, you'll have two of each then! How wonderful!" she said, laughing.

Everyone seemed to come out of their stupor then and congratulated them, too. Hyde sat back down next to his wife while they talked about the news with their family and friends.

Fez and Laurie offered some advice, having raised a set of boy/girl twins. They four got heavily into a discussion about feedings and schedules before Eric could get the nerve up to 'steal' Hyde and Jackie's thunder, so to say.

He got up from where he was seated beside Donna and cleared his throat. Unlike when Hyde did it, no one noticed and just kept right on talking. He tried it again with the same results. Finally, Donna put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Everyone turned and looked.

"Real ladylike, my dear," Eric said.

"It worked didn't it? Now, go on, Honey," she said, smiling at him.

"Well, as some of you might remember, at Thanksgiving we announced that we were trying to have another baby. I'm glad to announce that we're no longer trying. Donna's pregnant. She's due next July."

Everyone started congratulating and hugging them.

Jackie hugged Donna and squealed excitedly. "Ohhh, Donna, now we can go shopping for baby clothes together. How exciting!"

Donna laughed and hugged her best friend back. "Sure, Jackie." She then suddenly turned green and bolted from the room.

"Ah, there goes my beautiful, pregnant wife," Eric said.

"Forman, shouldn't you, like, go check on her?" Asked Hyde.

"No. It gets like the freakin' 'Exorcist.' I'm not going near that bathroom. She'll be fine in five minutes."

Jackie harrumphed at Eric and followed her best friend, concerned for her. She came back about a minute later, looking slightly green herself.

"I'm a nurse and that grossed me out. How do you live with that Eric?" She asked, sitting down on Hyde's lap, which was a huge feat, considering how big her belly was.

"That's why I don't go in there. I'm waiting for her head to start spinnin', man!"

"Eric! Quite being a dumbass and go check on Donna!" Red yelled.

"But, Dad-"

"Go!"

"Fine! But if she starts speaking in a weird voice, I am so out of there!" He went off to the bathroom to check on Donna.

Eric and Donna came back five minutes later, just like Eric had predicted. But this time it was Eric who was looking green. Hyde and Red both took great pleasure in teasing him and the rest of the dinner was spent talking about babies, showers, and all the wonderful things the two couples had to look forward to in the coming months.

Jackie and Hyde's Bedroom, Christmas Night

Hyde was getting undressed to go to bed. Jackie had already changed and was currently messing around with the old turntable they had in their room. He was tired and wanted to go sleep and he couldn't imagine what she was doing. He saw her pull out a record and put it on the turntable, putting the needle down on the album and then waddling over to him.

He groaned and put his head back, closing his eyes when he heard what she'd put on. It was her Carpenter's Christmas album. She had tormented him with this album for years. Hyde had been hoping one year would pass without her playing it. He'd been wrong.

She was standing in front of him and he finally opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What, Jackie?"

"Dance with me."

"Jacks-"

"Please, Steven. We haven't been alone all day," she pouted, knowing he could never say no to her then.

"Alright. One song, though, so make it good."

She clapped her hands and went over to put on her favorite song. She waddled back over to him and he took her in his arms. They swayed gently to the music and Hyde actually caught himself singing along in his head. Her and her damn music, he thought, smirking. But then he paused, really listening to the lyrics for the first time in probably about twenty years.

He was struck by how true the one line was: "Holidays are joyful/There's always something new/But everyday's a holiday/When I'm near to you." That's how he felt about holidays and Jackie. He didn't need all the trappings or the decorations or the presents. She was the most important thing to him.

He tilted her chin up to look at him and knew he was going to totally sound like Forman but he knew Jackie lived for this kind of shit.

"That line describes us, Jacks. Because everyday's a holiday with you."

Her eyes filled with tears. Steven was so very rarely sentimental or 'like Forman,' as he put it. She leaned up to kiss him and then looked into his embarrassed blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas, darling. I'm glad I'm spending Christmas with you," she said as he bent down and picked her up. Suddenly, he wasn't as tired as he had been five minutes ago. She giggled and then he pretended to drop her, earning him a squeal and a smack on his shoulder. He deposited her on the bed, lying down beside her as they kissed. The snow fell outside, unnoticed, as the two made love into the wee hours of the morning.

All in all, the Hyde's Christmas was wonderful. And all because they spent it together.


	11. Prison, Death, or a Baby Shower?

Kitty Forman's Kitchen, Early Saturday Morning

"I don't care, Steven. You are going to be there to support her and that's final. You, too, Eric," Kitty decreed and then laughing her laugh, went into the living room to join Red. She stuck her head back through the door a few seconds later. "Don't forget, two o'clock tomorrow afternoon, right here!" She pulled her head back and was gone.

Hyde got up from the table and started pacing in the Forman's Kitchen.

"Man, this sucks! I wasn't there for Morgan's or Eric's baby showers, why do I have to be there for this one?" He ranted, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Why am I being forced to go? This isn't even my wife's surprise baby shower. That won't happen for a few more months. I can see you being coerced into it, you are the babies father," Eric said, amused at watching Hyde get all worked up over having to go to a baby shower.

Hyde stopped and looked at him.

"Shut up, Forman. Just wait till Donna gets like Jackie's been the past few weeks. I cannot wait till she has these kids! She's gone nuts, I swear. She was never like this with either of the other pregnancies," He sat down at the table again, taking a swig of his coffee. "Her due date will not get here soon enough. Although at her last appointment, the doctor told us to expect her to go a little bit earlier, because she's carrying twins and because of her age."

Eric looked at Hyde knowingly. "How many pints of Chubby Hubby did it take this time?"

"Four."

"Oh, man, that's bad," Eric said, chuckling under his breath.

"Think this is funny, Forman? Well, Jackie's going to have these kids soon. Donna is only a couple of months pregnant. You have a good seven months to go," Hyde said, laughing at the stricken look on Eric's face as he got up to put his coffee mug in the sink. He patted him on the shoulder as he walked behind him.

"The Piggly Wiggly on Seventh Avenue is open all night," Hyde said, laughing as he walked out the sliding glass door.

Hilldale Mall, Madison, Later that afternoon

Jackie lowered herself gingerly into a seat at the Chocolate Shop, flopping all her bags down beside her chair. Donna and her had been shopping all day and they were both exhausted. Jackie had to go out and buy two of everything when she found out she was having twins. She had finished up buying everything she needed today and even bought some frivolous things for the babies she didn't really need but wanted anyway. Some things never changed. She was waiting for Donna to come back from the counter with their orders. She had had a terrible craving for ice cream the entire time she was pregnant but it seemed the closer she got to having the twins, the more she craved it.

Donna sat down at the table, grumbling under her breath about 'incompetent servers.' She handed Jackie her triple scoop hot fudge sundae with sprinkles and was amazed at the rate that it disappeared into the smaller woman's mouth.

"Geez, Jackie! You finished that whole thing off in under two minutes!"

"Oh, shut up, you lumberjack! It's these damn cravings I've been having. All I want to eat is ice cream. Poor Steven has been to the Piggly Wiggly at 3 am four nights this week," She paused, thinking over what she just said. "Well, it's all his fault anyway. He's the reason I haven't seen my feet since October!" And with that last remark, she started to wail, putting her head down on the table and sobbing.

Donna patted her back and tried to soothe her. It didn't take long and Jackie was back to being happy within five minutes. Donna mentally cringed, knowing she had mood swings in store for her, too. She kept trying to remind herself of the end result, getting to hold her beautiful baby in her arms but sometimes, like right then, she had a hard time not getting nervous about the upcoming months. Add to that she was going to become a grandmother about a month before she became a mother for the fourth time. Oh, great, she thought to herself, now I want to cry.

Donna realized then that Jackie had been rambling on about something or other and Donna hadn't heard a word she'd said. But she knew from the way Jackie was staring expectantly at her that she was expected to answer.

"What, Jackie? I didn't hear you?"

"I said," she began, clearly agitated that Donna hadn't heard her the first time, "Did I ever tell you when the twins were conceived?" By that time, she had an almost evil glint in her eyes. She knew Donna hated hearing intimate details about her and Steven's sex life and she just loved to torture her with it.

"Oh my God, Jackie! I don't know, I never wondered… Please don't-"

But she continued like Donna had never spoken. "It was on our anniversary. We went back to our house after the party and oh my God, Donna… Steven was like an animal! We never made it out of the living room that night; he took me up against the wall the first time! It was like he was just overcome with desire for me! We haven't done anything like that in years… He even-"

This time Donna cut Jackie off before she could go any further. "Jackie. I have already heard more than enough. Just stop right there."

Jackie harrumphed and started gathering her things up to leave. "Whatever, Donna. Just because that twig you married can barely hold himself up, let alone ever pick you up and take you against a wall, don't take your jealousy out on me!" She got up from the table and waddled out the door, into the mall.

Donna just shook her head, gathered up her packages and went to catch up with Jackie.

Eric and Donna's Kitchen, Saturday Evening

"Hyde, you owe me big time for this one," Donna glared at him as she got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I know, I know… Whatever you want, just let me know. I'd do it but Mrs. Forman needs me there early to help decorate," he said with a grimace. "I'm going to tell Jackie I'm going over to help Red with something, then you call her and ask her if she wants to go to lunch or shopping again. To be honest, I could care less where you tell her you're going, just as long as you get her to that house. If you don't Mrs. Forman will kill me."

Donna laughed at him. Forty three years old and he was still afraid of a woman who was barely five feet tall. "So what am I supposed to tell her when we get to the Forman's? She's pregnant, Hyde, not stupid."

He made a face at her and thought for a moment. "I guess just tell her you need to get something off of Mrs. Forman for Eric. She's always looking for an excuse to visit Kitty anyway, so I don't think you'll have any trouble convincing her to come in the house. Just make sure you come in the front."

"Ok, Hyde, I got it," she said, still laughing at him.

"What is so damn funny, Pinciotti?" Hyde grumbled, falling into an old habit of calling her by her maiden name.

"Look at you, Hyde! Getting all worked up over a baby shower… This is what the rebel bad ass that I went to high school with is reduced to?" By that time she was laughing so hard tears were in her eyes and she was practically doubled over.

"Whatever, Donna, I just want this to go smoothly for Jackie. She's been having mood swings left and right and I know she could really use something to cheer her up."

"You're telling me? She was like an emotional hurricane at the mall today! How do you deal with it?"

"Easy. I just remind Forman constantly that you'll be acting the same way in a few months. Makes me feel a hell of a lot better!" He said, chuckling.

Donna's Car, Sunday Afternoon

"Donna! Watch out! You almost hit that squirrel!"

"I saw the damn squirrel, Jackie. I was nowhere near it!" Donna rolled her eyes. She was going to kill Hyde for this. She couldn't wait to get to the Forman's. The drive was only a few minutes long but that was a few minutes too many by Donna's estimation. Especially when you're trapped inside of the car with a hormonal, bitchy Jackie.

"Donna, you're going thirty five, the speed limit is only twenty five. And you're too close to the curb."

Donna gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to stop the car and make Jackie get out and walk. She's pregnant, she told herself, give her some slack. Soon, but not soon enough for Donna, they pulled in front of the Forman's house.

"I have to go in and get something off of Kitty for Eric, you want to come in and say hi?" Donna asked as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't seen Kitty in a few days. I called her the other day because I wanted to come over but she said she had a cold and didn't want me to catch it, because of the babies and all," Jackie answered, opening the car door and extracting herself from the vehicle. The girls walked up to the front stoop together and then Donna opened the door.

The Jackie Hyde Surprise Baby Shower, 2004

Donna opened the door and let Jackie step inside first. Within seconds everyone had jumped out and screamed 'Surprise!' Jackie looked genuinely shocked and she got teary eyed when she saw Steven standing by the kitchen door, looking very uncomfortable and out of place among all her women friends and the pink and blue decorations. She slowly made her way towards him, stopping to say hello to several people from work that she hadn't seen since she'd gone on maternity leave.

She came to stand in front of him and he shifted a little, totally out of his element. She reached up and cupped his cheeks and kissed him lightly and all to briefly in his estimation.

He wrapped his arms around her waist best he could and looked at her. She spoke first, reaching up and caressing his cheeks as she spoke.

"Thank you, Steven. I know this was probably Kitty's idea but I bet you helped."

"A little. I just wanted to do something nice. I know you've been feeling pretty crappy the past few weeks," He said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. She smiled and held him as close as she possibly could with her pregnant belly in the way. The intimate moment between the couple was interrupted by Kitty clapping her hands and instructing everyone to sit down.

"Let the games begin!" Kitty said, once everyone had sat down She noticed Eric, Hyde and Fez trying to sneak into the kitchen and went and stopped them.

"Oh, no, no, no! You fellas are staying right here! We have a game that you can play, too!" She again clapped her hands as the trio groaned. She glared at their rude response and they immediately plastered fake, interested smiles on their faces.

"Eric, your father is in the basement, supposedly getting ice. I know he's just down there watching football or something. Get him up here now, he's playing, too."

Eric smiled brightly and genuinely at his mom. "Why, certainly!" He jogged happily into the kitchen to go get his father.

"Well, while we're waiting for Red, why don't we play another game?" Kitty asked.

Everyone agreed and soon all the women were engrossed in a game while the guys watched. Fez was the first one to speak.

"Sooo, this is what they do at baby showers. I've often wondered."

Hyde just looked at him and shook his head. Eric came through the kitchen door just then, but no Red.

"Hey, Forman, where's Red?"

"He says he's not coming up here to play a bunch of 'pansy assed sissy games' for the 'screw head's' wife. No matter what anyone says. Yeah. I think that's how he worded it."

"Kitty wants him up here and if we don't get him up here, it's gonna be our heads," Hyde said, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Kitty's wrath. He was still scared of her, even years after she was done with menopause. Some things you never forget.

"I am not going down there!" Fez said, clearly frightened at the prospect of dealing with a pissed off Red. "When we told him Laurie was pregnant with Candy, I thought he was going to kill me! That was over twenty years ago and I still have not gotten over it!"

Eric spoke up next. "I tried already so guess what?" He said, clapping Hyde on the shoulder. "That leaves you, buddy. It is your wife's shower. Screw head." Eric finished, chuckling snarkily under his breath.

"Get bent, Foreman," Hyde sneered, frogging him on the arm as he made his way into the kitchen.

He made his way downstairs and found Red sitting in his recliner. Kitty and Red had made the basement into a TV room once Eric and Donna got married. Hyde sat on the recliner next to Red and looked over at him. He was engrossed in whatever sports program he was watching and Hyde didn't relish the task of getting him upstairs.

"Red."

"Whatever you're going to say, Steven, don't bother. I've never been to a baby shower before and there's no reason for me to start now. Kitty'll just have to deal with it. I'm not going up there and that's final."

"Do you remember my eighteenth birthday party?"

"Yes, why-Oh, crap. Are you going to twist around what I said to get you to that damn party to try and get me to go play some dumbass game with you, Eric and the foreign kid?"

"Would it work?"

"Dammit."

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, Red. There are worse things than a baby shower," He said, getting up out of the recliner and clapping his hand on Red's shoulder.

"Name one," he said as he got out of the recliner and started to follow Hyde up the steps.

"One of Bob's jokes."

"Point proven. Get your ass upstairs, Steven, so we can play this damn thing and I can go back to watching my game."

Kitty and Red's Living Room, Twenty Minutes Later

"I'm going to kill you, Steven," Red stated.

They were getting ready to play the game that Kitty had planned specifically for them. The girls had already played one game, where everyone had to guess how big Jackie's belly was . Donna had won and had actually done a victory dance. Eric had just shook his head at his wife's behavior. She always had been competitive.

"I'm about ready to kill myself, Red. This is humiliating," Hyde answered.

They were getting ready to play the game Kitty had planned just for 'the fellas.' The object was each player had a baby bottle full of juice and they each had to drink it like a baby would. Whoever drank all their juice first, won. Red had tried to persuade Kitty to fill the bottles with beer but she'd given him a 'look' and he'd immediately shut up.

Jackie, Laurie and Donna had wasted no time in whipping out the cameras and taking pictures. The guys had resigned themselves to the fact that they were going to be humiliated and that it would be well documented. Hyde looked at Jackie, who was sitting on the couch, laughing her cute little behind off. He mouthed to her, 'You are going to pay for this.' She laughed even harder and just stuck her tongue out at him.

Kitty gave the signal and they got started. It didn't take long for Hyde to empty his bottle, with Eric coming in a close second and Fez and Red trailing behind. Laurie and Kitty looked over at Jackie and Donna.

"You two are so lucky," Laurie said, envy clearly evident in her gaze. Kitty shook her head yes, for once in total agreement with her daughter.

Hyde and Eric were busy high fiving each other and basically acting like asses. Jackie looked at them and elbowed Donna.

"Would you look at our husband's? Acting like the won the Super Bowl when all they did was drink juice out of a baby bottle! What idiots!"

"Yeah, Jackie," Donna said, laughing at Eric and Hyde's actions, "But they're our idiots. For better or worse."

"I think right now qualifies as 'worse,' don't you, Donna?" asked Jackie, watching as their husbands taunted the losers.

"Yeah, definitely!" Donna agreed, still laughing.


	12. A Valentine's Day Miracle

The Hyde's Bedroom, Early Morning, February 14th, 2004

Jackie sat on the bed, trying desperately not to laugh at her husband. He'd woken her fifteen minutes earlier, distraught because he'd just found another gray hair-the fifth in a month.

"You know, sweetie," she began, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice, "I didn't think you cared that much about your appearance and all that. Thought that was my area… You know, I was the stuck-up little rich girl."

He came out of their bathroom, where he'd been studying his hair in the mirror. He noticed the amused look on her pixie-like features and scowled.

"But, baby, this is the magic 'fro we're talking about!" He stated, pointing at his beloved curly mop with his two pointer fingers.

She started to laugh at the serious look on her husband's face but was cut short by a twinge in her lower back. She hadn't been feeling good all night and hadn't actually been sleeping too deeply when Steven woke her up. She had had a horrible case of indigestion and blamed it on the Chinese take-out she'd insisted on last night. She absently rubbed her back and caught the concerned look on her love's face.

"Jacks?" He asked, the question clear in his voice, as he took a step closer to the bed.

"I'm fine, Steven, I just slept funny, that's all. I've had indigestion from that damn Hot and Spicy Chicken all night."

Placated, he went back into the bathroom to study the increasing population of gray hairs within the "magic 'fro."

He missed the second grimace of pain that passed across her features.

Eric and Donna's Kitchen, Mid-Afternoon

Jackie and Donna were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some hot tea and comparing their plans for Valentine's Day with their husbands.

"Steven and I have reservations at the Vineyard. I can't even believe that place is still open. I didn't really want to go out, seeing as how I'm as big as a house. But he insisted, especially since the Vineyard has sentimental meaning for us," Jackie said, taking a sip of her green tea.

"Aww, that's sweet, Jackie. I never thought Hyde would go somewhere for sentimental reasons-Wait. This has something to do with sex, doesn't it?" She asked, taking notice to the devilish glint in her friend's eyes for the first time.

"Well, Donna, since you asked, yes it does. Steven took me there on a date the night we made love for the very first time. It was the first time he'd ever taken me someplace besides the Hub to eat. He was so sweet that night, even brought me flowers he'd stolen out of someone's yard," She said, propping her chin on her hands and sighing happily, lost in the memory of that long ago summer evening.

Donna just rolled her eyes, used to Jackie and her romantic daydreams. She got up and went to the stove to get the teapot to fill their mugs up again when she heard Jackie gasp in what sounded like pain. She turned around quickly, almost dropping the teapot in the process. Jackie was sitting at the table, clutching her pregnant belly and her face was deathly white. Donna rushed over to the table, kneeling down next to Jackie's chair.

"Jackie, Oh my God! Are you ok?"

Jackie didn't answer her at first, frightening her even more until she finally exhaled a ragged breath and looked at her best friend of over twenty years.

"I'm fine, Donna, just a little Braxton Hicks contraction. You remember those, right? It's nothing."

"Jackie, that didn't look like 'nothing.' Are you sure it's not the real thing?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Donna," Jackie decreed as she patted her hand, like Donna was a child who had just suggested that there was a monster under her bed. "I'm not due till the 25th and today is only the 14th. I have plenty of time!"

"Well, if you say so, Jackie," Donna said, going back over to retrieve the teapot.

She refilled their mugs and sat back down at the table, where they discussed their upcoming romantic evenings with their husbands until Jackie realized it was going on four o'clock and she needed to start getting ready for her 'date' with Steven. She hurried home, waddling as fast as she could through the yards to her back door. She opened the sliding glass door and was bombarded by a Who song blaring from the stereo in the living room. Steven's home already, she thought wryly to herself.

Jackie made her way to their bedroom, where she was met by the sound of the shower running in the bathroom and her husband's off-key singing. She quietly opened the door and quickly undressed in the steam-filled room. She pulled back the curtain and stepped inside the shower; Hyde was going to get his Valentine's Day present a bit early.

Hyde felt a cool breeze hit him while he was rinsing the soap out of his hair. The next thing he felt was his wife's tiny, delicate hands on his chest, slowly slicking their way down his suddenly aroused body.

"Steven, Can I give you your present now?" Jackie whispered huskily in his ear as her hands smoothed over his treasure trail.

"Jackie?! What the hell?"

She smiled up at him as her hands found their destination.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie," She purred as she began to stroke him…

Jackie and Hyde's Bedroom, Six Thirty PM

"STEVEN! Hurry up! We're not going to make our reservation if you don't get a move on!" Jackie said, hurriedly applying her make-up. No amount of cover-up was going to disguise the beard burn on her cheeks from her husbands five o'clock shadow. She sighed and continued applying her mascara.

"Jesus, Jackie, I wasn't the one that came crawling in the shower all 'Oh, Steven, can I give you your present now?'" Hyde mimicked in a falsetto from the bathroom, where he was shaving.

Jackie turned the whole way around on her vanity chair to glare at the bathroom wall. "STEVEN!!"

He chuckled as he rinsed his razor off in the sink before continuing to goad her. "And I also wasn't the one that insisted we continue in the bedroom," He adopted the falsetto tone once more, "'Oh, Steven, I just can never get enough of you. You're so big and manly and stro-'"

He stopped when he noticed his wife standing in the doorway, glaring at him with her hands planted on her hips.

"Are you almost done, Mr. Smarty Pants?"

He tried, unsuccessfully, to not laugh at the annoyed look on her face. "Uh, yeah," he said, trying to cover up his laughter with a cough.

She glared at him once more for good measure and then went back to her vanity to put on her finishing touches. He came out five minutes later, all ready to go. She turned around and her breath caught. He'd worn a suit, shaved for her and he just looked so handsome. She got choked up; sometimes she forgot how lucky they were to have held onto each other so fiercely over the years. She felt her eyes fill up with tears and quickly turned around so he wouldn't notice. But he did, he always did.

He came over and touched her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and face him.

"Jackie? What's the matter, baby?" He asked softly, wiping the few tears that had escaped off of her cheek.

"It's nothing, Steven. I'm just so damn emotional these days. You just look so nice and we're so lucky to still have each other-" She broke off, covering her mouth with the back of her hand when a soft sob escaped. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I know, baby. I know." He wrapped her in a hug and she burrowed her face into his neck. He heard her take a shaky breath and he kissed her temple. "C'mon, baby, we're going to miss our reservation. Do you need to check your make-up again?"

She pulled back and sniffed, giving him a watery smile and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, Steven. I love you, you know that, right?"

He smiled and her and cuffed her lightly on the chin. "You'll never let me forget. I love you, too."

She laughed and repaired her make-up. It only took her a few minutes and then they were off to the Vineyard for their romantic dinner for two.

The Vineyard, 7:15 PM

"Isn't our table ready yet, Steven?" Jackie asked as he came back from the hostess podium.

"The girl said 10 more minutes. They had a huge birthday party in here earlier that they weren't expecting. Are you ok standing for ten more minutes?" He asked, slipping an arm around her waist.

"I'll be fine, Steven. I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

He laughed and kissed her on the top of her head. They stood there, talking idly for a few minutes, when Jackie suddenly got a sharp pain in her lower back. She tried not to make any noise but it didn't work. Hyde heard her gasp and he felt her body tense up in pain.

"Baby?"

She wanted to answer him, to tell him what she'd told Donna that afternoon. That it was nothing, a false alarm. But she couldn't. Because her water chose that exact moment to break.

"Steven? I think I need to go to the hospital."

"WHAT? Is it the babies?" He asked, framing her face with his hands. He noticed her damp skirt then for the first time. "Jesus, Jackie! Is it time??"

She gave a shaky laugh at the expression on his face. She covered his now trembling hands with hers and spoke.

"You ready to be a Daddy again, Steven?"

Point Place General's Parking Lot, Ten Minutes Later

"Steven!" Jackie scolded as he took the corner into the parking lot on what felt like two wheels. "SLOW DOWN!! I probably won't have the babies for hours! And I especially don't want to get into an accident in the parking lot of the hospital! How would that look? I am the head nurse at the ER here, you know."

"I don't understand how you can just sit there all calm and composed! You're about to give birth, woman! To TWINS!!" He looked over at her as he put the SUV in park. He couldn't believe her! She was touching up her make-up!

"Jackie!"

"What?" She said, not sparing him a glance as she reapplied some mascara.

He tried to keep his voice even and not let his exasperation show. He spoke through clenched teeth when he asked her, "Why are you fixing your make-up?"

"Steven, that is such a silly question. I work with a lot of these people!" She turned to look at him and shook her head. "I have to look my best when I walk through those doors!"

Hyde put his head down on the steering wheel, trying desperately not to give in to the urge to smack it repeatedly against the wheel. He heard the car door open and realized she was getting out. He hurriedly ripped the keys out of the ignition and got out, running around to the passenger side.

"Stay here. I'll go get a wheelchair or something for you."

"Like hell! I'll walk in under my own steam, Steven. Oh, no! My bag is still at home! You won't forget my make-up case, will you? It's on the vanity, you know… The purple case with the flowers on it? I need it as soon as possible. It has my anti-wrinkle cream in it and-"

"JACKIE! Would you shut up? Could we maybe worry less about what you look like and more about the two children you're going to be giving birth to?" Hyde practically yelled, thoroughly exasperated at his wife's nonchalant behavior.

She sniffed in indignation and pulled her arm roughly away from his grip, walking faster and trying to get ahead of him. It worked, for all of about ten seconds and then Jackie was hit with another contraction. She was almost doubled over when Hyde rushed to her side.

"Steven," She whimpered as she bit her lower lip and tried to breath through the pain.

Hyde stroked her back and tried to talk her through it. It was over rather quickly and Jackie never left go of her husband's hand on the rest of the short walk to the entrance of the hospital. He held just as tightly to her, hating that she was in pain and that he couldn't do a damn thing about it. They made their way to the admissions desk, stopping once more right inside the door to weather out another contraction, more powerful and longer than the previous ones.

Jackie had been pre-registered at her last doctor's appointment so they didn't have to worry about the headache of all that paperwork. So as soon as she told the kindly older woman her name, she was whisked away to the Obstetrics floor in a wheelchair, with Steven holding tightly to her hand.

The Obstetrics floor was located on the 4th floor of the hospital and Jackie had chosen to give birth in one of the newly added birthing suites. Labor and delivery would happen all in one room. She was taken to room four thirty-five and given a generic hospital gown to change into and also hooked up to a fetal heart monitor. Hyde called Eric and Donna to let them know the situation and they in turn were to call all the kids, along with Kitty, Red, Fez and Laurie.

Whenever he got off the phone, he immediately started pacing the length of Jackie's private room. She was just getting ready to yell at him when a nurse walked into the room. She introduced herself as Lee and informed them that she would be Jackie's nurse throughout the course of labor and delivery. She asked her if she would like some ice chips and when Jackie said yes, she left to go get them. Seconds after she left, Jackie got pulled into another contraction, the most intense and the longest yet.

Time passed quickly after that. Jackie's contractions got more intense and closer together. Eric and Donna arrived to keep the vigil in the waiting room and were joined shortly by Morgan and Eric Hyde, Steve Forman, Kitty, Red, Fez and Laurie. Hyde would go out and give them updates periodically but he hated to leave Jackie's side. She was in immense pain and only four centimeters dilated.

Hyde went out to update everyone on Jackie's condition at quarter after ten. Eric knew by the look on his friend's face that he was worried. When he left to go back to the room, Eric followed him. He caught up with him right outside the door to Jackie's room.

"Hey, Hyde, man, wait up!"

He turned around and scowled at the skinny man. "What do you want, Forman? I need to get back to my wife."

"Yeah, man, I know. Just, listen, um, like, well, is everything really ok? You seem really tense."

"Gee, Forman, my wife is giving birth to twins! Wonder why I'm tense!" Hyde answered sarcastically, trying to get around him to go back in the room.

Eric put his arm on Hyde's and stopped him. "No, man, I've been there. You're more tense than you should be. What the hell is going on?"

Hyde's shoulders seemed to slump in defeat. Damn Forman and his ability to read him. "Ok, fine. The doctor hasn't come out and said that anything is wrong but I just, I don't know. Something doesn't seem right. Like things aren't going the way they're supposed to."

"Well, you know man, it has been awhile since either of us has been through this, maybe you're just overreacting."

"No, Forman. I know it's been awhile but something's wrong. I just can't put my finger on it. And I can't lose her. She means everything to me."

Eric was taken aback for a minute. It was very rare that Hyde let his feelings be known, even now, after all these years. He was at a loss as to what to say to make his friend feel better. So for lack of anything better, he clapped him on the shoulder and told him, "I know, man, I know. Get back in there and take care of your wife."

Hyde gave Eric a thankful look and patted his arm. "Thanks, man." And then he was gone, back in the room to check on Jackie.

By ten thirty, Hyde knew for sure something was wrong. The doctor came into the room and conversed with Lee in hushed tones in the corner of the room. He couldn't hear what they were saying and he didn't want to leave Jackie's side, not that he could if he wanted to. She had a death grip on his hand and her hair was hanging in sweaty tendrils around her glistening face. She gave him a tremulous smile in the brief interlude between contractions and he gave her a forced smile in return. He was suddenly deathly afraid for her and the babies.

Lee came over then with the doctor and his worst suspicions were confirmed. The doctor and Lee proceeded to explain how that the labor wasn't proceeding as fast as they'd like and that the babies' heart rates were slowing down. They had to do an emergency Caesarean section right away. Jackie immediately started to cry softly, clutching at Hyde's arms.

"Steven, Steven, don't let them cut me. I won't be able to wear that cute black bikini if they do!"

"Jackie, Jackie, baby, they have to. It's for the babies, ok?" He soothed, smoothing the hair off of her forehead.

Lee broke in then and was actually the one who managed to calm Jackie's fears.

"Mrs. Hyde? We can do a 'bikini cut.' It's a horizontal cut that would be hidden under the bottom of your bikini. Does that make you feel better?"

Jackie gave her a brief smile, "Oh, yes, that does!"

Everything happened quickly after that. Jackie was moved to an Operating Room and Hyde was given some scrubs to change into so he could accompany her. He hurriedly pulled them on over his now rumpled dress clothes and ran down the hallway to the OR. He didn't waste time going to the waiting room to tell everyone what was happening. His only thoughts were of Jackie and their babies.

He met Lee outside of the OR and she led him in. Jackie had already been given her spinal, so she was numb from the waist down for the procedure. He was given a seat by her head and she turned her head and smiled at him. She wasn't feeling her contractions anymore, due to the anesthesia and now she just couldn't wait to hold her babies. She was a little nervous but felt much better now that Steven was by her side again.

"Hey," She said softly, reaching a hand out to him.

"Hi," He answered, just as softly, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles.

Jackie could feel some pressure and the doctor was telling her everything that was going on but all she wanted to focus on was holding her babies. She noticed the furrow in Steven's brow and knew he was nervous, worried and on the razor's edge of his control. She let go of his hand and reached up to stroke his cheek. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"It'll be ok, Steven. We're going to be fine, all three of us. Just relax."

He opened his eyes and she could see him struggling for control. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the palm. She smiled at him and he managed a weak smile for her.

At that moment, the doctor delivered their baby boy. A healthy, squalling infant with a mop of curly brown hair like his fathers. He weighed in at six pounds, three ounces and was eighteen inches long. He was born at 11:13 pm and his sister was born two minutes later, with the same color hair, just less curl and weighing six pounds, two ounces and was seventeen inches long.

Jackie started crying when the small blue bundle was handed to her. She looked up at Steven and was surprised to see tears in his eyes as held their daughter. He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth.

Lee came over then and asked them if they had names for the babies yet, as she was going to fill out the birth certificate.

Hyde gestured at the tiny bundle in his arms, "This is Tessa Elizabeth Hyde and that," He said, motioning at her brother, "is Simon Daniel Hyde."

Lee smiled at the happy couple. They were so obviously in love and happy.

Hyde looked at Jackie as she counted all of Simon's fingers and toes.

"You know you're the reason I'm happy, right?" He asked.

"Oh, Steven-" She started, on the verge of tears as she listened to him.

As their newborn twins squirmed in their arms, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and spoke again, causing her tears and her heart to overflow.

"You're all my reasons."


	13. Epilogue: Love Will Keep Us Together

Friday, April 23, 2004

Hyde opened the door and sat his messenger bag down on a dining room chair. He automatically loosened his tie, his attention now focused on his quiet house. His strangely quiet house. With two-month-old twins and a daughter that was a senior in high school, his home was never quiet. Or peaceful.

It was both tonight and he was suddenly suspicious. Jackie's SUV was parked in the driveway but he neither saw nor heard any sign of her in the house. Which was odd considering the fact that some days she could give their teenage daughter a run for her money in the volume department.

"Jacks?" He called as he made his way through their kitchen and down the hall towards their bedroom. He received no answer but could hear the Captain and Tennille playing in their bedroom. He opened the door with a smile and again called his wife's name and finally got a response.

"I'm in here, babe," Her voice called to him from the bathroom, accompanied by sounds of water sloshing in the bathtub.

Hyde opened the bathroom door and was met with the very inviting image of his wife, covered in nothing but frothy, white bubbles, with her long dark waves piled high on her head. He let out an appreciative whistle as he undid his tie the rest of the way, sliding it totally out of his collar.

Jackie's eyes popped open at her husband's whistle. She slid up in the tub, giving him an unhindered view of her breasts, before sliding back down.

"Steven, you scared me half to death! I didn't hear you open the door. Next time, knock, give a girl a some warning," She said as she lazily waved a sudsy hand in his direction.

"Where is everyone?" He asked as he continued to undress. His shirt joined his tie on the tile floor. Jackie never spared him a glance as she answered, totally engrossed in soaping up her left leg with her lavender scented body wash.

"Morgan's out. Somewhere. With God only knows who, doing God knows what. She left me a note this morning saying not to expect her till real late. Tessa and Simon are with Grandma Kitty for the night," Jackie paused to give her nearly naked husband a suggestive look before going back to bathing. "The entire night."

"So I take it the doctor gave you the go-ahead today then. Everything's alright?" Hyde asked.

Jackie looked at her husband when she answered. And she got an eyeful. He stood there in all his naked glory, having just dropped his trousers to the floor. Her mouth formed an appreciative "O" before she spoke.

"Everything's fine. And, yeah, we got the go-ahead," She winked at him as he advanced on her.

"Scoot up, woman. Make room for me in there."

She did, giggling at Steven Hyde willingly climbing into a bubble bath. In their twenty odd years together, she'd never been able to get him to take one. Not even with her.

"Steven, you do realize this is a bubble bath, right?"

"Yes, I do. Don't you dare tell anyone about this," He slid his arms around her slick waist and his hands cupped her suds-covered breasts. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "But I haven't made love to my wife in two months. I'm willing to sacrifice here."

She shivered at his touch and his desire-laced tone. She covered his much larger hands with her own and arched into him, rubbing her bottom into his hardness.

"I missed this, too, Steven."

Hyde stood suddenly, getting out of the tub and then bending down to pick up his wife.

"Steven! What the hell?"

"Screw the bubble bath. I want you in a bed. Our bed," He said by way of an explanation. He hauled her into his arms and she threw hers around his neck, leaning up to nibble on his collarbone.

"Woman, I'm warning you…" Hyde let the empty threat hang in the air as he made his way into their room. Jackie giggled and proceeded to do exactly what she had been doing.

"That's it," He declared. He threw her down on the bed and followed her. He pinned her wrists to the bed where she lay still giggling and trying not to pant with desire. "You'll pay for that one, Mrs. Hyde."

He leered at her suggestively and she shrieked with laughter as he attacked her neck and chest with kisses.

For hours after, all that could be heard in the Hyde household was sounds of love.

_The End_


End file.
